Camelot (Divides Crossed 19)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Meleagant and the Sorceress eliminate the false Arthur, many events are set in motion. Can Arthur accept Merlin's new status and get along with everyone? Can Merlin accept his own role in the greater scheme of things? Can Camelot be reclaimed? What other surprises await? Read and review!
1. Usurpation Confirmed

Camelot (Divides Crossed 19)

DJ Dubois

March-April 2019

Notes: Merlin and his cohorts (this version at least) belong to the BBC. All other characters belong to their respective copyright holders. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Chapter 1 [Camelot—Citadel]

The throne room buzzed with activity on that day. Boundary disputes brewed. Reeves' duties questioned. Issues with religion or lack thereof hung heavily in the air. In each case, both sides stood at the bar. Each side wanting to present their case and expect the King's justice….

…at least that's how it was supposed to work in theory….

Much as in recent days, however, _Neglect _hampered those efforts. Litigants lined the halls and staircases between the front door and the throne room. They lingered in the vain hope that Arthur would hear their case and do justice by it. The nobles chafed at the lack of attentiveness toward the old religion's resurgence. They thirsted for expansion and glory. They wanted Arthur to lead the knights even on the most routine patrols.

Uncharacteristically, the royals were nowhere to be seen. Arthur had remained in the citadel. He sent the knights out on their own. He did nothing when _Inexperience _caused as many problems as it solved. Gwen had vanished without a trace.

_Restlessness _stirred…within and without the kingdom.

[Royal Chambers]

The troll guzzled down a goblet of wine. He brooded over Gwen's betrayal. _Tedium _rendered him less than attentive to most matters. He couldn't stand dealing with the rank and file's issues. He saw little use to the patrols. Instead he'd shift his appearance so as to pass unmolested. He deserted the palace often for days at a time. He'd searched for Gwen in every dale and shire. _Fixation _unbalanced him.

On this day, the creature shuffled across the polished floor. His eyes skimmed a survey. After a rather cursory glance, his quill scratched across the parchment. His seal imprinted in wax on its bottom. Then he cast it on a mounting pile with other such records. He glanced toward the door. _Doubt _dogged his mind. _I do what I have to! _He ground his fangs. His tapping fingers scratched the fine oak desk.

Geoffrey of Monmouth, it seemed, had missed another audience.

_I should deal with that human! Then the others will understand! _The troll smacked a chair back. _Respect_, it seemed, was in short supply. Perhaps it was time to make an appearance.

"You are tiresome." The Sorceress stepped into view from behind a drape. _Crimson _glowed in her eyes. She clenched her fists. "You can't even do what you're supposed to do."

"I'm here. They don't listen. They…." the troll protested.

"SILENCE!" She pointed at her creature. _ "__Toisich!__" _

"Wait! I…." The troll disappeared in a dark flash.

She glowered at the disheveled chamber. "That one couldn't even keep up appearances! The way he moons over the servant-Queen, he could be the Brat-King." She hissed. _Incompetence _unwound several parts of her scheme. Even as she transported the allied armies from their kingdoms to Cawdor, Meleagant and his soldiers had allowed Arthur to escape his cell. The knights thirsted more for their aims than following orders. _Suspicion _smoldered in Camelot. Thanks to the troll's ineptitude, _Revolt _threatened to steer Camelot in a different direction than her desired ends. _Intervention _was desperately needed.

_Subterfuge _had brought Camelot to its knees.

Her eyes glowed again. She swiped at the air with her hand. "Come!"

Meleagant stormed through the mists. He savored standing in the midst of the Pendragons' inner sanctum. Still he hated being summoned like some mere _servus _or worse. "At last!" His eye swept the chamber. He assessed the furnishings noting their potential value. "My knights have cut the city off. There is no escape."

"So you claimed with the Boy-King, Meleagant. The triple goddess' priestesses took him right from under your nose." She wheeled to face him. "Are you done sizing up your pillage, Dread King?" _Sarcasm _dripped from her tone.

"I've waited years for this moment." He fingered the tapestries' fine material one by one. His eye lingered on the gold candelabras. He anticipated his coming inspection of the vault. "All in good time."

"I've waited long enough." She disappeared in a puff of smoke. Five heartbeats later, she reappeared. "That's better." She motioned for him to join her at the window. "Come watch."

"What have you done?" _Disgust _over having his triumph intruded on brewed in his craw. He stalked over to the window. He glared down on the square. Then his eye moved across the rooftops and toward the lower town.

Far below, a crimson deluge swept over the now-open drawbridge. With little resistance, the Cawdorians filled the lower town. Their swords overwhelmed the inexperienced Camelot knights. Then they surged into the square. After dealing with the two sentries at the citadel's front entrance, the invaders entered the palace. Even with her machinations and Cawdor's might, the conquest happened with unbelievable pace.

"After decades of waiting, it is this easy." He nodded to her. "My compliments on an effective invasion, Lady."

"It is necessary. If you are done here, your throne awaits. Our allies desire their goals as well," she reminded him.

"I've been a good host. They can wait a couple more turns of the hourglass." He sucked in a terse breath and marched out of the chamber toward the stairs.

_The ingrate! Without me, he would still be fuming in his backlands. _She scowled and disappeared yet again from view.

_Deception _had run its course. Now _Occupation _stood plain to see…..


	2. Iritations and Interactions

Chapter 2 [Whitgate—Throne Chamber—That Afternoon]

_Tension _stirred in the throne chamber on that particular afternoon. Nobles bowed but with frowns on their faces. _Trepidation _nagged at the litigants in front of the three thrones. Counselors and knights maintained watch on the gallery to insure order.

Such was the case with regents running affairs…..

Merlin tapped his fingers on his throne's arm rest. Much as with the other half-dozen cases thus far, he'd listened to the land boundary dispute. While deferring to Mithian on the important questions, he did pose some queries of his own. He had to resist looking to Arthur and Gwen who watched from the gallery. He knew he couldn't just cast a truth spell to discern the answer.

In this case, Wilhelm of Riverbottom, charged Lord Ronstalts of Waltmore with excessive tolls on the roads and river running through his lands. Wilhelm claimed that the tolls were set in perpetuity by written accord. Richards disputed the charters calling them out of date and not applying to the part of his estate in question.

"This seems to be a cut and dried case," Mithian noted. "We have an agreement in place between your ancestors. Since there's no new agreement between you both, Lord Richards, why are you charging more?"

Ronstalts, a heavy set salt pepper haired man mountain, cleared his throat. "Begging your pardon, Princess, that agreement isn't a fair coverage of expenses. I can't…."

"That's not what Princess Mithian asked," Merlin cut in. He exhaled sharply trying to calm himself. "If you need to renegotiate the terms, you will need to do so fairly in advance. Since you haven't, Wilhelm's customary payment will stand."

"Princess, Prince Merlin's point would hold merit if…." Ronstalts disagreed. _Resentment _boiled in his heart over Merlin's new position.

Mithian frowned. "Prince Merlin is making a good point. Tread carefully, Lord Ronstalts. He deserves your respect. And on what ground do you stand? Are you or are you not bound by that previous agreement?"

"There is the new agreement," Ronstalts pointed out. He held up a scroll.

"New agreement?" Wilhelm blurted out. He shook his head. Then he collected himself. He bowed before the royal couple. "Pardon me, Prince and Princess, I meant no disrespect."

"So you have not agreed to any change?" Merlin inquired.

"Most assuredly not, Your Highness!" Wilhelm narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps Lord Ronstalts would swear on the goddess' relics? That way she'd certainly deal with his lying!"

Merlin sighed. "Master Wilhelm, I can call her High Priestess to do so. I'd prefer not to do that." He motioned for the new agreement. He skimmed it. "Princess Mithian, this doesn't look right to me."

From his place in the audience, Arthur exhaled deeply. He could almost feel the nobles' negativity rising about himself. _Merlin, don't be an idiot. Be careful. You don't want to devalue the man's rights here._

"Have faith, Arthur," Gwen whispered in his ear. She motioned back toward the front.

Arthur turned his eyes toward the throne. If anyone did, he understood the delicate balance between aggrieved and aristocrat, he knew how hard the balafought ncing act was.

Meantime Mithian scanned the document. "This is Lord Appleby's seal not yours, Lord Ronstalts."

"Aye. Still the rates on his section of the roads and river should apply to my lands by fairness," Ronstalts presumed.

Wilhelm bowed his head. He stewed. _Crimson _streaked his face.

"This may be from Appleby Lands. It is not from yours," Mithian continued. "Prince Merlin has a good eye for charter details. As he stated before, this is not your agreement with him. I do not even see a seal on it for Master Wilhelm." _Anger _flashed in her eyes.

"But if…." Ronstalts tried to argue.

"If what, Lord Ronstalts?" Merlin fought to maintain _Composure's _hold over himself. _Resentment _burned over the man's attitude toward Mithian and him. He knew Rodor wouldn't allow the case to go forward. He also understood that Ronstalts chose that moment to test the royal prerogative. Consequently he and Mithian could not back down. "Are you saying that the customary arrangements need to be looked at again? King Rodor wants to make sure that all affairs in the kingdom are being conducted fairly."

"Prince Merlin, King Rodor left matters to us to handle. Perhaps Princess Mithian might want to refresh your memory. We…." Ronstalts retorted.

"The royal council has done so quite admirably. I trust Princess Mithian with everything. Still I understand the heavy burden that her trust not to mention your trust…everyone's trust…carries. King Rodor has authorized a surveying of the kingdom. We will be auditing previous agreements. Perhaps if you don't think this is fair, we can do that?" Merlin cleared his throat. "If we do, there is the chance we could _lower _your toll. You do understand?"

Mithian somehow kept the smirk off of her face. _Well said, my Prince._

_I try. _Merlin looked at the two litigants. "Lord Ronstalts, did you hear me? I asked you a question."

"Aye, Prince Merlin. I heard you. Perhaps when the King is able to hear me, I…." Ronstalts disagreed.

"The King will agree with us," Mithian informed Ronstalts. "Master Wilhelm has paid you the traditional toll. As Prince Merlin said, since there is no new agreement, it will stand as paid. And, Lord Ronstalts, do not doubt Prince Merlin's place. He is a noble. He has earned his place through deeds. He also observed King Arthur at Camelot's court. King Rodor has the utmost confidence in him. I do as well. Perhaps you wish to spend a few days in the dungeon for your attitude?"

Ronstalts bristled. Still he could feel the other eyes watching him around the gallery. He knew others around the kingdom would wait for word on Merlin's resolve.

"I'll settle for an apology," Merlin offered. "Then maybe we can move forward? Respect and peace for the kingdom."

"Then I am sorry I doubted you, Sire." Ronstalts bowed to the dais. Then with barely another look toward Wilhelm, he backed out of the chamber and disappeared into the passage.

Merlin exhaled a deep breath. Somehow he kept himself firmly in control. He didn't allow any sign of weakness. He noted Arthur's nod from the audience. Still he'd allowed _Mercy _and _Restraint _to rule the day rather than rattling the sword in its scabbard. He sipped from the wooden cup to his right. "Are there any other cases?"

"None, my Prince and Princess," Peter reported.

"Then we are finished for today. Thank you all for your concerns. May you all have safe journeys back to your estates. You may go," Mithian dismissed the lookers on. _Pride _filled her. She allowed herself a smile. "That was difficult. Well done, my Prince."

"Best to look forgiving but be firm. Right?" Merlin supposed. "It's something I kind of recall from Camelot. Maybe Gwen showed me that?" He shrugged playfully.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps it was from a certain servant not ending up in the stocks on several occasions?" Arthur presumed. He raised an eyebrow at Merlin. "You did test me."

"I also helped you. Some things I guess rubbed off…besides the dirt in the bathwater and wash basin, I mean," Merlin teased. He allowed his former liege _Mirth's _warmth through his eyes.

"Perhaps we might wish to see to my father?" Mithian suggested. She'd had a hard enough time with Arthur pushing Merlin farther than he might have. The now-infamous picnic during the failed engagement stood out in her mind. Then there was the near-execution. Still she didn't want to see Merlin lower himself in the subjects' eye with such horseplay either. She shook her head at Merlin perceptibly.

"Uh yeah…Arthur and Gwen, follow us," Merlin concurred. He recognized _Displeasure's _signs on his wife's face. He led them from the chamber and down the passage toward the Physicians' Chambers. "I wish they'd respect us."

"You have to earn their respect, Merlin," Arthur advised. "Those nobles respect strength of arms and accomplishments. We all have to prove ourselves through our deeds. I have to admit I was surprised by how you handled those matters."

"Really?" Merlin stopped. He turned to consider his friend and former liege.

"Really. You respected the region's traditions. You made sure that they held their agreement and stood firmly by that decision. Not the smoothest way but…." Arthur started.

"Father has approved of Merlin. The kingdom should as well," Mithian declared.

"It should be that way. Sadly it isn't." Gwen sighed. "Morgana ran into that despite having her claim. I ran into that as a former servant. Merlin's run into it now for the same reason. For some people, it doesn't matter how much you do or prove. They'll always see you a certain way. Uther made that clear."

"Aye." Arthur frowned. "We were patient. We'll gain acceptance. So will you, Merlin and Mithian."

Merlin coughed. He of course recalled his reaction to his bringing Morgana flowers almost a decade earlier. "You weren't so agreeable back in the day either."

"Oh?" Mithian looked at Merlin and then at the two visitors. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Merlin, that's _completely different_. Perhaps now might not be such a good time," Arthur advised. He glanced toward the two Queens and cleared his throat.

Gwen puzzled through her memories. She tried to remember the exact situation in question. Then she giggled. "It was a sweet gesture, Merlin. You were trying to be Morgana's friend." She shrugged.

"Trying to be…?" Mithian noticed Merlin's squirming.

"It was a long time ago. Morgana was just discovering her magic. She didn't know what was going on. She had an accident in her chambers. Uther of course blamed every sorcerer in the kingdom. Gaius banned me from helping her. I couldn't help bringing her some flowers." Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. "Some prats though watched me."

"I do believe you were interested in her at the time, Merlin. As I advised you, if Father had discovered your feelings, he would have had you killed. I was saving your neck," Arthur defended himself. "And if he'd known about your magic, he really would've made an example out of you."

"And people wonder why I was trying to be careful? Morgana needed someone back then. Perhaps if Gaius and I could've helped her, she wouldn't have turned the way she did? Look at how you defied convention to be with Gwen. Would you have done the same to support Morgana? Maybe if you all hadn't turned on Freya, it would have been different." Merlin squeezed Mithian's hand. "You weren't the most approving of our friendship at first either."

"Aye. I wasn't. Still, Merlin, there are appearances and protocols. Your friend, Freya, turned into an accursed demon at night. We had to deal with her as we did for the sake of Camelot. She has her new path it seems. We can agree to disagree on our feelings where that's concerned. Where it comes to inter-status relationships, I am sorry that I didn't do more to support the friendships you had with Morgana or Mithian back in Camelot. We can agree on that change." Arthur held his hand out. "I do support you in that regard."

"Thank you, Arthur," Mithian took his hand in hers. "Given Father's situation, we can use all of the allies we can get."

"You can say that again," Merlin agreed. He grasped the door handle to the Physician's Chambers and pushed it open. "Any progress, Britomart?"

Britomart set a damp cloth into a wooden bowl beside the comatose Rodor. She bowed. "No change, my Prince. King Rodor's breathing is irregular. He's not as pale. Otherwise I've done as much as possible to make him comfortable." She peered past Merlin toward Arthur. "Are you feeling better, King Arthur?"

"I am indeed." Arthur smiled for her benefit. "I haven't felt better in a long time, Britomart. Thank you."

"I did what I could, my Lord. The priestesses and goddess brought you back," Britomart deflected.

"Aye. _Them._" Arthur exhaled sharply. He considered Rodor for a couple of heartbeats. "They can be trusted to act in their own interest."

"Arthur, don't start again please!" Gwen begged.

"Nay, Gwen. I need to say it." Arthur looked to Merlin. "I would never question your loyalty, Merlin. Still you can see that Rodor lies there because of magic? I was nearly dead because of it. I know there's an argument for magic's proper use. Still the temptation is too great."

"Much as there would be with a sword or battering ram, Arthur. Magic doesn't hurt people in itself. The user determines whether it's for good or evil. I thought you'd moved past that." Merlin sighed deeply. "I was born of it. I'm certainly not evil."

"I know what I heard. Still when someone abuses it, it has a more drastic effect. You can stop an army with another. We can't stop a witch unless we have…." Arthur started.

"Another witch, Arthur?" Mithian supposed. She rubbed Merlin's arm supportively. "Arthur, we do have allies. Among them are several sorcerers. I grant you that caution is important. We do need to consult the ancient laws on magic. We should revise them as necessary before they are reissued. Your father's ban does more harm than good. I could have you speak with Lady Elaine about that."

"She's a sorceress?" Arthur asked.

"Aye. Uther had her mother burned at the stake for healing magic. Father was forced to do it because of Meleagant's invasion. How many people died in the Purge? How much pain was involved? How many people still suffer? Think of people like Merlin. We have to trust them in some way," Mithian continued.

"Much like the knights, Arthur. Who's to say sorcerers can't help in some way?" Merlin proposed.

"Except they act in their own interest, Merlin." Arthur shook his head. "Much like your nobles. They don't respect you. I saw the body language and posturing in there. Your man in there, Ronstalts, said it. They're waiting for Rodor to come back."

"Until he does, we're in charge, Arthur. They'll have to learn to deal with it. Meantime we will do our best to rule justly in all regards," Mithian asserted. "Perhaps now that he doesn't have to worry about Camelot's laws, Merlin's accomplishments can be seen in their proper light? Maybe Morgana's rehabilitation will assure them? Still magic is allowed here. Nobody will force my Prince to hide again."

Merlin sighed. "Arthur, we have to rule for everyone. Some favored Uther's approach. They'll have to deal with the changes. I would appreciate some insight. I've watched you the most. I do have questions."

"We'd be delighted, Merlin," Gwen answered for Arthur and herself both.

"I think I can help you keep your head on straight," Arthur agreed.

Mithian sucked in a calming breath. She straightened her father's hair. "Unless we defeat the Witch, that will be needed." She considered them all. "I believe our meal is ready in the Great Hall. Britomart, I'll have something sent up to you."

"You are most kind. Thank you, my Lady." Britomart bowed once more.

Merlin nodded to the healer/knight. Then he led Mithian and their guests from the chamber.

_Can Arthur Pendragon get his head out of his arse? _Britomart shook her head. Then she set back to work on Rodor.

_Resentment _seemed to brew on all sides….


	3. Villains Scheme

Chapter 3 [Cawdor—Meleagant's Castle]

Jet black clouds spat fierce lightning. _Impact _scorched the ground and yellowed grasses._ Wind _whistled through branches and bent trees. _Rain _spat down on sheep and man underneath promising more at a later point. _Mud _tugged at wagon wheel, boot and horseshoe alike.

In the fields surrounding Meleagant's stronghold, an expanse of encampments stretched as far as the eye could see. Tents resisted the brewing rain. Forges heated horse shoes and fixed weapons. Meat cooked on spits over open campfires. European knights mixed with Islamic warriors albeit allowing _Caution _and _Ends _to justify doing so.

_Purpose _allowed itself to be dictated by the unlikely coalition in the castle….

[Banquet Chamber]

Alys stalked about the reception chamber. _Indignance _wrinkled his nose and twisted his mouth into a deep frown. _Disgust _stewed inside of him over the severed heads and bloodied trophies around the palace. Chips and faded wood tarnished the tables. His skin dimpled from the lack of warmth. _If I didn't need these savages! _

"You should relax, Alys," Doun advised. He considered his ally and in-law. "We will be underway soon."

"A likely tale. Meleagant disappeared with a thousand of his best knights. We linger back here. I am not used to be kept waiting like some child!" Alys groused.

Mustafa sipped on a goblet of mead. "Strategy dictates our host's moves, Alys. Patience. I trust Meleagant to tighten his grasp on Camelot. When he does so, we have our base. It will be easier to maintain supply lines from there than here. Correct? I should not have to dictate such things to you."

"I am well aware of our goals, _Moor_." Alys' eyes narrowed at Mustafa. "Do not lecture me! Doun, we shouldn't…"

"I am willing to accept Mustafa's aid. You want my daughter's hand? We do it this way," Doun insisted. He gulped from a goblet. "His assessment makes perfect sense. I do not wish my knights to be exposed with stretched supply lines. I know what Cligés can do in a skirmish. Despite no longer serving Camelot, Pendragon's knights will stand against us. I'd rather deal with Mustafa's rival and solidify his claims. Then we shall see."

"Meleagant's guards cost us with their incompetence. And how do we know if we can trust the Witch? She plays our host. For now she seems to work with us. But for how long?" Alys pressed.

"We shall see. For now she has brought us together. She has made our expedition possible. As long as our interests align, we maintain our course, _Roman_. Do not think I am not watching. I am always cautious," Mustafa disagreed.

"Very wise of you, Sultan Mustafa." The Sorceress stepped out from behind a pillar. She'd listened to the guest monarchs' dialogue for a few heartbeats of course. "It is done."

"It is? You have taken the Boy King?" Doun supposed.

She sniffed. "Nay. We hold his citadel and city. We have our base of operations."

"And Meleagant? What of him? He turns his back. He allowed Arthur to escape. That alone emboldens our enemies," Alys doubted.

"Let them be so. They are mortal as are you. Your numbers will sweep over them much like locusts over fields of wheat and barley. _Resistance _will be cut down. This isle will burn. We each have our aims as you have indicated. Let that suffice," she noted.

"I will not be overconfident," Mustafa pointed out.

"Nor should you be. The matter is done!" Meleagant stormed into the chamber. "Already you complain? Perhaps you might wish to settle your whining?" He glared right at Alys. "No wonder the boy took the girl from you."

Alys stiffened. He set his jaw and stood.

"Don't!" Mustafa stepped between the Byzantine Emperor and their host. "We should not insult each other. We have our base. Let us begin the campaign." He turned to Meleagant. "Camelot is yours then?"

"It is. Pendragon's last remaining knights lie dead or rot in the dungeons. The way to our enemies lies open. I keep my word," Meleagant informed them.

"Thank you, my Friend." Mustafa bowed.

Meleagant squinted at Alys. "My castle isn't pretty. Deal with that. I'm not a peacock like you. Get your warriors in position. We move out!" With that he stomped out of the chamber.

"Of all the…!" Doun shook his head. He was starting to see Alys' point. "Let's get this over with. The sooner this island is crushed, the sooner we're done with him." He motioned to the others. Then he left the area.

The Byzantine and Egyptian exchanged wary looks. Then they followed their ally out into the passage.

The Sorceress sniggered. "They suspect, do they? Let them. Their own hate keeps them apart." She coughed before disappearing in a puff of mist.

And so _Derision _left its first cracks in the alliance even as they moved south…..


	4. Refugees' Plight

Chapter 4 [River Severn—near the shared border between Camelot, Tintagel and Gedref]

A ragged group of knights galloped through the woods. _Anxiety _and _Desperation _spurred them onward. Bruises marred their faces. Blood dripped from their wounds. Ragged breaths escaped their lungs. Several glanced over their shoulders as they pressed their horses onward.

"Nathan! Nathan! STOP! Please!" a raven haired man with a ragged beard pleaded.

Nathan, a blonde knight with a careworn sur coat and scuffed chain mail, pulled up on his reins. _Pain's _needles stabbed through his right arm. "What now, Wilhelm? We can't stop!"

"Wilhelm speaks for us all." A rouge haired knight rubbed Wilhelm's arm. He motioned toward the rushing water not even a furlong in front of them. "We know not what lurks over that river."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "King Arthur needs our aid. In case you've forgotten, he's a prisoner back in Camelot! The Cawdorians want our hides. Do any of you believe us a match for the Crimson Horde?"

The dozen or so other knights bowed their heads. _Self-Loathing _ate at them. They wanted nothing more than to follow in their predecessors' footsteps. They knew the standards of Gawain, Percival, Leon, and Lancelot among others. They understood how Arthur's subjects held them in high regard. A few of them had fought side by side with them. They wondered how Merlin had gotten away with his devilry. _Necessity _shoved them toward the river. _Prejudice _held them back.

Wilhelm cleared his throat. He conceded a shake of his head.

"Well now! It seems we have little choice then!" Nathan ground his teeth. "If we go back, we'll be hunted down like dogs. Then what chance do our King and brother knights have? Queen Guinevere must be avenged! Meleagant's witch could incinerate us for sure. Perhaps Morgana or Merlin would have some pity on us."

"Those _sorcerers_? Nathan!" another man gasped.

Nathan shook his head. "Merlin always treated me with respect. He's loyal and hard working. He also saved my life in battle. I've seen him fight with a sword and hold his own on the battlefield." He motioned ahead. "I remember what happened over there. It could've been much worse. Morgana wanted peace. Merlin wanted the same. It was King Arthur who pushed things."

"You've lost it. Merlin brought those beasts to intimidate us. Blasted dragon lord he is!" Rouge groused.

"George, you can go back and face Meleagant if you wish. I'm riding on. If we approach in peace, perhaps King Rodor will grant us an audience," Nathan hoped.

"Maybe the Wannabe Queen will push Merlin to help?" Wilhelm scoffed.

"Princess Mithian is a royal. We will treat her with respect!" Nathan recalled the standoff over Josiane's departure into exile. "Perhaps you'd wish to deal with Gawain or Lancelot? I have no wish to cross swords with them."

"Or maybe they'd feed us to that beast lion?" George shivered. "That _thing _broke through our gates!"

"Again we have no choice. _Duty _demands we move on. Besides can any of you fight magic? I don't think so! Morgana and Merlin can. Maybe if we go to them and request help, they might give it?" Nathan glanced toward the woods. "Follow me." He spurred his horse forward toward the river.

The others guardedly followed. While they objected, Nathan was their commander. With Arthur and the court imprisoned, it fell to Nathan to be their leader. Besides they also knew Meleagant would send pursuit at some point.

The group galloped across the Severn's rushing waters. _Trepidation _still nagged at them for the most part. They glanced back at Camelot despite moving ahead. _Experience _taught them not to trust magic. Once they cleared the other side, they found the path and pressed on down the trail.

Best to put as much distance between Meleagant and themselves it seemed…..


	5. Lancelot's Advice

Chapter 5 [Courtyard]

Gawain stalked into the training courtyard. _Anger _shoved him from the throne chamber and down the granite passages. _Common Sense _dictated that he'd talk with Britomart about his feelings. Still he knew that she shouldn't be disturbed at that point. _Duty _affirmed Rodor's life rated higher than even a husband's concerns.

Despite the apparent needs involved, he knew she'd chew him out for not confiding anyhow. Frankly he remained stuck in a no-win situation.

_Bloody bugger! _He glanced about the area. Despite Ywain leading a patrol, he expected at least a few knights sparring in the area. "Where's everyone? Rodor would have a fit if he knew." He made a mental note to talk with Merlin and Mithian about it. He slid his blade from its scabbard. He feinted and swung the blade through the air. He stabbed at imaginary opponents. Over and over, he repeated the drill honing _Technique _and _Skill_'s precision. He vented his spleen to nobody in particular. _Disdain's _presence in the throne chamber sickened him. _Annoyance _jabbed him over Arthur's judging Merlin's performance frankly. And then there was Meleagant's persistent threat….

_Meleagant…_

His eyes narrowed. His blade flashed through the air. It splintered a post much like an ax might bite into a tree's bark. _Indignation _boiled in his blood. He'd heard how _Service _and _Sacrifice _had guided his father, Sir Lot, in every sense. He'd seen the scar across the elder's shoulder from the wound taken in his King's, Meleagant's uncle, behalf. He balanced _Duty _to kingdom and family as his mother, Anna, regaled.

Alas _Duty _had no reward in this case. _Cowardice _dispatched Lot from that mortal coil. Cawdor's royal house had no need for a widow or her children. _ Betrayal _evicted the grieving family barely after Lot's burial. Soredamors, as always looked out for them choosing to sacrifice herself for brother and mother.

For all the good it did them….

_Regret's _tears stung at his eyes. He swiped at his face with the back of his gauntlet. "Bloody red! He just can't stop!"

"Who never stops?"

Gawain rolled his eyes. He turned to find Lancelot observing him. "How long you been there, Lance?"

"Long enough." Lancelot approached cautiously. "It might help if you talk to someone, Gawain."

"Like anyone's going to do something?" Gawain motioned with his head toward the chamber. "Merlin's a Prince. What's the deal with those stuffed Prats in there?"

Lancelot exhaled deeply. "You mean the way the nobles regard Merlin? I agree it isn't fair. We know he's done enough to merit his place. Those nobles only see a peasant and former servant lording over them. From what Elaine and I have heard, they don't respect Mithian either. It'll take time and patience."

"Tell Arthur that. He's still picking on Merlin's magic," Gawain complained.

"Let Gwen work on him. Meantime Arthur was also watching what happened in the chamber. I'm sure he'll have some political advice for Merlin. With Camelot under the imposter's rule, Arthur needs us. We need him as well under the circumstances. His support for Merlin and Mithian could stave off a coup," Lancelot noted. "Meleagant's presence can't be easy for you."

Gawain glared at him. "Hard not to be, Lance, when Big Red caused my family's mess. Then he rubs our noses in it. Now he's still trying to kill us. Well it's not happening again. Sorie, Josie and Cligés deserve better."

"Aye they do. Remember, Gawain, there is one difference between the past and now. You aren't alone in this fight." Lancelot put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Your friends are here for you as you are for us. Arthur, Gwen, Percival, Morgana, Mithian and Merlin have their own influence."

"I'm not letting that arse take anyone else." Gawain turned from the other knight. He paced about the area.

Lancelot shrugged. "Some things are out of our control. Besides you have to respect our decisions as well. Your wife, niece and nephew will be there with you. We knights of Nemeth are sworn to be there as King Rodor would have it. I trust Merlin to bring in his magical allies."

"Brit would nag me up there and back," Gawain complained.

Lancelot chuckled. "She does that because she loves you. I heard how she fought off several Camelot knights for you. She also dealt with some Cawdorian thugs on your behalf?"

"Yeah well…" Gawain rubbed the back of his neck. "I got her out of trouble too."

"So it works both ways. You're making my point for me," Lancelot informed him.

"You're pushing your luck, Lance. Still…thanks. Guess I needed that," Gawain conceded. "I've wanted this scrap for so long. You know?"

"I can imagine. Now that we all know, we can help you. Come. You need a drink," Lancelot affirmed while leading him from the courtyard.

No matter how good of a warrior one is, friends are essential….


	6. Chance Encounter

Chapter 6 [Forest Road—Twenty Leagues from Whitgate]

Ywain glanced about at his surroundings. In the forest, only a few birds and some rabbits had crossed the patrol's path. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the villages passed through. Merchants and craftsmen conducted their respective trades. A few possible sites had presented themselves as potential royal tavern sites.

_Quiet _proved a welcome respite from the troubles beyond the Severn….

_At least the people aren't complaining about Prince Merlin. Still how many of them really know about what happens in Whitgate or beyond their borders for that matter? _He stopped his horse and waited for the other knights to do the same.

Tristan rode forward. "Is something wrong, Ywain?"

"It's quiet. Almost too quiet." Ywain glanced toward their fellow knights. "You aren't seeing anything either?"

"Are we supposed to be?" Tristan studied his comrade. Despite Ywain's new status as First Knight, he still viewed Ywain as an equal. _Cynicism _jaded his thinking somewhat. "Maybe the lion can sniff it out?"

"_Malodius _would have let us know." Ywain looked toward the magical lion standing to their left. He saw no signs of alarm or concern on his friend's face.

"Hopefully something happens. I can think of three or four better things I'd rather be doing," Tristan complained.

"Security is important, Tristan," Isolde cut in. "Certainly you remember how brigands can wander through woods such as these?"

"You mean like Arthur of Camelot did to us?" Tristan reminded her. He added a cough. "Bloody expensive meeting that was."

"And yet it led us to Merlin and Princess Mithian. I'd say we're better off with a steady home and allies," she countered. "I don't mind a patrol with Ywain, the others and _Malodius_. It's provides a useful survey for the kingdom's countryside. No?"

"I suppose." Tristan conceded the point. He knew better than to argue with her especially in front of the others. He simply rolled his eyes and stifled the verbal rebuttal.

Then _Malodius _harunged. A faint scent reached his nostrils. His ears detected a distant sound. He growled for emphasis.

"Now what?" Tristan wondered.

Ywain looked to the lion. Then he turned to Tristan and Isolde. "Someone must be coming up the trail. Come on!" He spurred his horse and galloped down the dirt road.

Just behind him, the other knights and _Malodius _quickly followed. The horses' rapid hoof falls shattered the stillness. _Urgency _lent speed to their pace.

_I just had to ask! _Tristan kept the observation to himself. He simply followed behind Isolde and the others.

[Just Up the Trail]

Nathan pushed the Camelot knights' pace. He'd kept them off the main road as much as possible. They'd galloped through forests and around manorial boundaries. They'd shied away from villages. Even when they wanted a fire, they didn't dare light one.

_Attention _would be a most unwelcome companion….

He knew his fellow knights would need a break shortly. _Exhaustion _pressed down on his arms and back. _Drowsiness _tempted them with dreams of sweet bliss. _Hunger _growled at their stomachs. The road had been long for them all. _Indecision _dogged his thinking. He was tempted to meander in Whitgate's general direction—a strategy that would take an extra two days or more but would prove safer overall. Still he had to question how much longer they could handle their current situation. Besides how would it appear to be seeking help yet skulking around in the brush like a group of brigands? He looked around at the current backdrop. _It's mostly woods between here and Whitgate. Certainly we can chance the road for the remainder? _He nodded to himself. "Everyone! Let's get back on the road!"

"Finally! We can take the direct route," Wilhelm observed. _Irreverence _and _Impatience _soured his mood. "Perhaps the deer would prove braver than us."

"_Prudence _guides Nathan's thinking, Wilhelm," George disagreed. "Would you rather attract attention? Who knows if Meleagant has spies here? We don't wish to make trouble for King Rodor by being seen."

"Well put, George. Thank you," Nathan expressed. He led them back onto the dirt road. "I believe us to be close enough to Whitgate where it's worth the chance. Besides there aren't any villages along the road here. Come!" He led them at a faster pace down the dirt road.

"Food and a bit of wine. Finally!" one of the other knights cheered.

Nathan ignored the comment. He simply picked up the pace. After all he wanted to eat and have shelter too. Still Rodor needed to know what was going on. He rounded a bend and pulled up on the reins. "WHOA!"

In front of the Camelot knights, the Nemeth patrol blocked the road. Ywain, Tristan and Isolde sat astride their own horses. _Malodius _considered the scarlet clad knights in front of them. Behind them nine other knights waited for the word to attack or welcome their counterparts.

"Let's see what they want." Ywain cantered a couple of horse strides ahead. "Greetings, Knights of Camelot. What business are you on here in Nemeth?"

Nathan cleared his throat. "Sir Ywain, correct? I'm assuming so since you are with the lion?"

"Aye. That is my name. You look familiar, _Sirrah_," Ywain affirmed.

"I am Sir Nathan of Camelot. These are my fellow knights. We bear dire news from Camelot and a request for aid, Sir Ywain. King Arthur is imprisoned. Meleagant, his allies and an army without equal have occupied Camelot. Our comrades languish in prison or have died on the battlefield," Nathan explained.

"And yet you're here," Isolde pointed out.

"Are you calling us cowards?" Wilhelm pressed. His hand rested firmly on his sword's hilt.

"STAND DOWN!" Nathan bellowed at the younger knight. Then he sighed. "Sir Ywain, my apologies. We're here because we were on a patrol in the south. We survived a standoff with the Cawdorians. We were outnumbered 20 to 1. I decided to seek aid for Camelot."

"A wise strategy indeed." Ywain glanced down at _Malodius. _"Any magic or spells on them?"

The lion shook his head. His eyes narrowed however at _Prejudice's _presence in the Camelot knights' faces in front of him.

"Very well." Ywain looked to his peers. Receiving nods and guarded agreements, he relented, "Sir Nathan, you can follow us to Whitgate. You understand that we'll need to escort you until we're sure of your intent. You'll have whatever you require of course. Our Prince and Princess will see you."

"Wait! Prince and Princess?" George asked.

"Aye. Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian are the regents. Much as in Camelot, we have a situation we're dealing with. Why? Is there a problem?" Tristan informed them.

"We can let Arthur deal with them himself when we arrive," Isolde presumed. "I say we guide them back there."

"Arthur is _there_?" Nathan scratched his head. "Pardon me. How can he be there and in Camelot?"

"It's magic!" Wilhelm called out.

"Aye! It's dark magic," Ywain confirmed. "Still, _Boy_, I'd advise you to hold your tongue. Meleagant's sorceress has been at work there. Here in Nemeth, we recognize that magic in itself isn't evil. It's the intent with which it is used. Sir Nathan?"

Nathan nodded. "To see our King and meet with Prince Merlin then. I would welcome Princess Mithian's hospitality as well. Lead the way, Sir Ywain." He motioned to his fellow knights.

The two groups fell in together and rode back toward Whitgate. _Purpose _bringing yet another strand into the tapestry on this loom…..


	7. Freya's Summons

Chapter 7 [Gardens, Whitgate Palace]

Merlin wandered about the flora. The daily gauntlet frankly sent his head spinning. The judicial hearings exposed the divisions within the kingdom. A few refugees told of Meleagant's brazen bullying within Camelot's borders. Entertaining Arthur and Gwen, while enjoyable, proved taxing due to Arthur's attitudes on certain things. And that was before the still-needed surveying and mapping assessments needed within the kingdom. And magic? That added another matter on top of everything else.

Now his temples throbbed. His head just _hurt_.

_How does Mithian do this? _He slumped onto a nearby bench. Everything seemed to overwhelm him. Not even _Serenity _and _Bliss _could calm him within that refuge.

_Perhaps because you try to take on everything at once, Young Warlock? _Kilgarrah supposed.

_Kilgarrah, I know. Still everyone wants things done now. They've been waiting so long for their needs to be met. I can't blame them. I was trying to deal with that in private, _Merlin lamented.

_In private? _The Great Dragon guffawed. _Merlin, I can feel your exasperation like a badly stringed harp playing in front of me. We all can._

_He adjusts to his new role, Dragon. It is quite different being beside the throne and being on it, Malodius _chided. _Perhaps we might try support instead of teasing him?_

_Merlin needs someone to keep him grounded. He cares too much which is both a strength and a weakness. What he needs is to determine priorities and then work through these matters in their order of importance, _Kilgarrah pointed out. _Mithian knows this as well._

_I trust the Royal Council to do that. When King Rodor awakes, he will continue to guide our Prince accordingly, Malodius _rebutted. _Life, it seems, casts us into the forefront. Princess Mithian also adjusts to Nemeth's new role. Such things take time._

_And what of the crimson horde overrunning Camelot? Certainly they will spill into Nemeth and Tintagel next if not checked, _Kilgarrah disputed.

_We are aware of it. Thank you, Kilgarrah, _Merlin reminded him. _I can hear you both. _He winced and rubbed his forehead. _Husband, Prince, Warrior and Host. What's next? _He exhaled sharply.

_Perhaps sorcerer and representative of magical creatures everywhere? You have your duty to the triple goddess as well, _Kilgarrah declared.

_He is aware of that, Malodius _chided. _Weren't you the one talking before about things unfolding in their proper time and place?_

_Hrumph! _With that Kilgarrah went silent.

_Thanks, Malodius. I know Kilgarrah's right. Still it is a lot to deal with. I want balance, _Merlin declared.

_We all do. The goddess has placed you in this position. We all need to deal with it, Malodius _advised.

_Well said. _Freya stepped into view from a mist portal. In light of the current circumstances, she observed Merlin's current state.

"Freya, what's going on?" Merlin sprang from the bench to his feet. _Necessity _pushed _Doubt _to the background.

"The triple goddess needs to speak with Mithian and you, Merlin. Our crisis brews. Something must be done," Freya informed him.

_Frustration _flared up inside of Merlin. Still he understood Freya's role as messenger in this matter. "So much for balance."

"_Chaos _burns across the countryside. Heal the body. Then we can set matters right," she insisted. "Merlin, I apologize. You know I don't want to cause you pain. _Duty _however demands we heed the goddess' wishes."

"I know." Merlin rubbed her shoulder. "You have your role. I have mine. Does Mithian know yet?"

"She awaits us in Avalon along with Queen Morgana and King Accolon." She opened another portal. "Shall we then?"

Merlin nodded almost numbly. He tacitly granted her the point. Still his head hurt from the conflicting issues.

_Simplicity _was something to be treasured after all….


	8. Divine Admonition

Chapter 8 [Somewhere Else]

[A/N: Happy Easter and Passover to everyone out there. Enjoy!]

Mithian looked about herself. She could think of several other matters needing to be attended to. The Royal Council needed to discuss contingencies. Britomart still cared for Rodor. _Discontent _simmered in the countryside. Arthur and Gwen remained behind in Whitgate. The brewing threat along the northern and eastern borders remained in force.

Still they had to be there? _Now?_

She sighed deeply and sipped on a goblet of water. "I wonder what this is about?"

"The goddess doesn't summon us for just anything, Mithian," Morgana noted. "She has her purpose for this gathering." She folded her arms across her chest. "This must be about Meleagant's sorceress."

Mithian rubbed her forehead. She still remembered the ambush from her wedding night. Rodor's condition had a direct tie to the cloaked mystery woman. "She's a menace. Perhaps we might get a means of detecting her?"

"Perhaps." Morgana rubbed her chin. "Merlin needs to work on that as well."

"Merlin has enough to worry about as it is!" Mithian protested. Despite her husband's cautious (some might say overly cautious) approach, she still meant to talk with him about throwing himself into danger. _Doesn't he get a break? Can't we have just a half turn of the hourglass to ourselves? _

"Merlin has his abilities. He has you. Such is the price for what he has," Nimue interjected. _Impatience _narrowed her eyes. An eyebrow arched. "He has to learn balance in everything."

Mithian's eyes flared. She stiffened. "Aye. He does. So do I. So, as I've seen, _do you_."

"As we all do. Hence why we're here, Ladies," Accolon interceded. "We have to grow and develop for everyone's sake. Let's try to work together and at least get along."

"Ever the diplomat, Accolon." Morgana nodded to him. _Approval _showed through in her smile for his benefit.

_Well put indeed. _The goddess appeared in a flash of white light. _A united front provides the only opportunity for survival. When Emrys and Freya join us, I will say more. _She noted the mists congealing in the corner. _And that is them now._

Freya ushered Merlin into the area. Along with the others, they both kneeled to the deity. "My apologies for the delay, Milady."

"I came as soon as I heard." Merlin crossed the area to his wife's side. "Is there anything else that's been said?"

Mithian shook her head. "The goddess waited for everyone to be here." She motioned toward their luminescent hostess.

_Indeed I did. _The goddess frowned. _Despite all efforts, there are those who persist in their hatred of sorcery and our community. The Pendragons' hate emboldened others who'd hate and use us. This Sorceress would give them the pretext to hunt you all, my Children. _

"But how can we stop her? She can evade detection. Her magic is stronger than any of ours," Accolon posed.

"For us. Not for Merlin," Morgana noted. _Expectation _raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Morgana, I can't slow her down much less defeat her," Merlin doubted.

Nimue rolled her eyes. "You would if you'd embrace your potential. You're as much a servant of magic as you are to your subjects. _Duty _has many facets. _Doubt _distracts you. Perhaps if you had the same drive as when you protect Arthur or Mithian, you would find a way, Merlin. You certainly did well enough against me on the Isle of the Blessed."

"She's more powerful than you, Nimue," Merlin countered.

_But not you, Emrys. As you learn to be Prince so must you learn to be Mage. You have been chosen to stand in this battle. For the past decade, you hid in the shadows. No longer can you be so. No longer can you allow Arthur Pendragon to dominate your destiny. While I wish you and he to remain as brothers, you are to stand as equals. You are to step into the light. Beside you, those who have languished in shadow will address the balance. Long suffering wrongs long to be righted. Meleagant and his allies usurp their thrones. It will be for you to lead the alliance to right wrongs, Emrys. Your destiny is much more than you realized. Arthur has failed. He will not be able to unite Britannia. That, Emrys. is for you, _the goddess pointed out.

_Incredulity _struck Merlin into silence. The goddess' revelation swamped his brain. He shook his head. "Arthur is the Once and Future King. He has to rule. I can't…."

_No one ever promised Arthur the High Kingship, Emrys. Your assumptions served little more than to further our kind's suffering. Your duty and diligence in protecting the Pendragon was correct and well founded. Still you allowed that to blind you to the Greater Good. Now it will be for you to move beyond that role. Your new roles await. Move forward, my Child. Your kind beg you now to take up your role, _the goddess continued.

"Father and I want nothing more," Mithian agreed. She placed her hand on Merlin's arm. Her eyes sparkled into his. "We believe. Let that belief's spark ignite an inferno. My Prince, listen to her. Maintain the balance."

"Take your path seriously, Merlin. if you do, the rest of us will stand with you," Morgana added.

"We, your fellow servants, await your word, Merlin," Freya added. "It is for you to take the reins. It is for you to lead."

_Consider their pleas and mine seriously, Emrys. It is for you to lead them. It is for you to take up my standard. At last you must emerge into the light. Now it is time for you all to return. Prepare well. The battle will be soon, _the goddess told him. _Morgana, Accolon, prepare your forces. Nimue and Freya, you are to bring the other rulers to Whitgate. I wish for you all to convene. You must make your stand there. All of you together. Even the eastern Nazarene, the one called Prester John, is to stand with you. Josiane of Alexandria and Cligés of Constantinople will bring their peoples to the battle. Bors of Gaul, Percival and Elena of the Amazons await you. Even the oppressed followers of Meleagant await someone to lead them from darkness. Their rightful ruler awaits his time. Such as it is. Such as it will be. _The goddess waved her hand.

A bright light dazzled their senses. It swept them away.


	9. Sorceress' Advisory

Chapter 9 [Camelot]

The city suffered under _Occupation's _boot. Crimson clad Cawdorians stood alongside Orange-clad Germanic warriors, blue-robed Greeks and Arabs. Their flags and pennants flew in the breeze rather than the Pendragon's lion rampant. Their boots echoed against the cobblestones. Their blacksmiths' hammers rang out in commandeered forges. Their force of arms pressed merchants to provide for their needs at little to no payment. In truth, it was a city muzzled.

Still this time, it wasn't Morgana who held it fast.

[Bedchamber—Citadel's Western Side]

The Sorceress surveyed the occupied courtyard beneath her window. She had to admire Meleagant's efficiency. Within three turns of the hourglass, she'd seen the Cawdorian despot and his allies secure every stone and pillar within Camelot. The pathetic remnants of the once-might Knights of Camelot languished in the dungeon's cells. _Celebration _should have warmed the air for her.

Still she knew better. Her eyes scanned the nearby forests. Threats lurked under the trees' protective canopies. Dispossessed exiles hid from the soldiers' patrols. Brigands still held the roads in many cases. Those with sorcery needed to be brought under her control. Still she knew it was a matter of time. She knew that the other kingdoms would react to Camelot's situation. She anticipated that the triple goddess and her priestesses would try something. And then there was Merlin…..

_Emrys…._

She frowned. Granted she'd toyed with him over the past year. She could evade his notice for the most part. She spied on him and the Princess at various points. Her spell removed Rodor's guidance from Whitgate's court. She's eliminated Ninane's spying on Camelot. Arthur's disappearance had weakened Camelot leaving it ripe for Meleagant's conquest. Camelot's weakness also created a power vacuum. Morgana's absence had pushed Nemeth and Tintagel to the point of war. In all senses, she'd made things seemingly impossible for him.

And yet Merlin survived. Moreover he continued to earn _Respect's _grace from subjects, courtiers and other heads of state alike. He and Mithian moved to solidify their hold on things. He refined his political skill. He was dealing with his relationship with Arthur. He was finally listening to the magical community about the Greater Good. And this didn't involve magic at all.

And if the Boy-Prince ever did take his magic more seriously, he would be a threat indeed….

_I thought him eliminated. Morgause and that turncoat, Nimue, didn't take Emrys seriously. Morgana never considered the boy to be her bane. Her bumbling shoved him into my way. Despite what the others think, Merlin is the linchpin to the Five Kingdoms' continued resistance. _She glared at the horizon. _I should encourage Meleagant to invade Nemeth and Tintagel next._

"You seem troubled, my Lady."

She rolled her eyes. "Sneaking up on me is not wise, my Good Sultan." She turned to find Mustafa watching her in turn from the passage.

He bowed to her. "I was about to knock. A thousand pardons. I tire of watching Meleagant's prancing about like a demented rooster."

She shrugged. "You've done the same in Egypt and Ethiopia. Perhaps you should insist on your share of the spoils?"

"This backwards city has nothing I want. I wish him to remember when we're facing the mainland's armies," he declined.

"That is for Doun, Alys and you to remind him of that. Perhaps though you might have something in mind first?" She coughed and then sipped from a goblet of water. "Nemeth."

He nodded. "I would bring Josiane and the Ethiopian back in chains. They will be my prizes."

"Well then. It seems you do have something of value. Don't you? Alys would claim the brat's brother and his _fiancée. _Meleagant lusts for a knight's head there. I have my own claim on Nemeth. We each have an interest beyond Camelot. Don't we?" She set the goblet down. "I will speak to Meleagant."

"I have done so, my Lady. Still I would appreciate it." He bowed again. "Until our next meeting."

"Aye." She shut the door. "Meleagant thinks himself above the others. Pity him." She waved her hands and vanished from view.

[Throne Chamber]

Meleagant inspected the ruling area. He nodded at his own pennants hanging from the walls. He relished that the palace's former finery now sat in Cawdor to be used there upon his return. The city's remaining treasures would soon be in his hands as well. His men and those who had accepted him within the walls enjoyed themselves. Those who didn't would suffer for it.

_Satisfaction _was a very good thing after all…..

_The others can deal with trinkets and trifles. I don't care! They benefit from their own conquests. Why shouldn't I? _He sniffed. He knew Doun and Alys wanted certain treasures and wouldn't hesitate to stab him in the back. Still he did offer them the greatest treasure of them all, _Security_. Within a few more days, he'd urge them to march on Whitgate. There they'd find the combined threat to their ambitions. "Ungrateful!"

"Who would that be, Dread King?" The Sorceress took in the chamber. "I would imagine a chamber being dressed up as a display of power not stripped down."

"The pretty things are wasteful. Besides I've waited _years _to rip down the Pendragon banners," he retorted.

She shrugged. "Ánd you did ask the others first? Their armies are supporting yours. Without them, you wouldn't be here."

"My gold will support them enough. Besides they'll have the Brat Princess, Runaway Bride and her lover in their grasp. I think they'll deal with that," he dismissed. He slurped on a goblet of wine.

"Arthur and Gawain await you there," she reminded him.

His eyes flared. "I'll gut them both. Perhaps you might find something there as well, Lady?"

She maintained her poker face. "Perhaps. We shall see. Meantime your army will not be at full strength. You'll need to keep some of your forces here."

"I know that! Perhaps your vaunted magic can make up for it? Take care of your affairs. I'll tend to mine!" He stormed out of the chamber.

She rolled her eyes. She understood that Meleagant considered only his knights against the other kingdoms' knights. She, on the other hand, knew that Merlin, Morgana, the priestesses and their magical allies could deal with their knights in short order. She wouldn't take them as lightly. _Let the idiot ruin himself. That is as long as he doesn't ruin my aims. _She vanished from view in a dark flash.

The cracks clearly showed….


	10. Arthur Gets Confronted

Chapter 10 [Whitgate—Gardens]

Arthur followed Gwen through the enclosed gardens. His mind remained torn about his surroundings. _Admiration _warmed his thinking toward the rows of flowers and plants. He understood immediately the magnitude of the dome's wonder overhead. Even if he wasn't into the flowers par se, their scents and beauty calmed him. He knew Gwen enjoyed herself there. _Serenity _almost made him forget everything beyond the granite enclosed area and glass roof.

Almost….

He frowned. His mind wouldn't stop brooding over his subjects' need. He could see that Merlin and Mithian were dealing with the regency's burden. He guessed Morgana was plotting to some end or other despite her supposed redemption. Meleagant more than likely was behind his imprisonment. He chafed over the triple goddess' attitude. He imagined her in league with the Sorceress. Despite the wonders about himself, his attitude remained negative toward magic in general. _Can't Merlin see that magic is evil?_

Gwen sniffed a lilac. The gentle aroma filled her nostrils. She allowed herself a smile. "Isn't this wonderful, Arthur?" She inhaled a deep breath taking in as many of the scents about them.

"I suppose, Gwen. It is very beautiful. However Merlin and the others raised that roof and made everything grow is truly something to behold. I can see why you like it," he conceded. He did his best to keep a neutral expression on his face.

Still she knew him better than that. _Euphoria _deflated like a leaky balloon. "And yet you can't enjoy it? Arthur, so what if magic brought this all about? Not all magic is evil." She rolled her eyes. "I thought we were past this."

"Gwen, you're so taken with this. Aye it's a wonderful accomplishment. Still don't you see the power behind it?" He sighed deeply.

"I can. Merlin has always helped us with his magic. We just didn't know it. How many times do we owe him our lives? He's not out to enslave us!"

"Merlin couldn't do that. He's struggling with his new responsibilities. Mithian has her hands full guiding him around like a bull with a ring in his nose. So he dabbles in magic? He's not able to raise this dome by himself." He shook his head.

She ground her teeth. "What is it with you? Can't…?" _Frustration _cut her response short. She noticed Lancelot entering with Lady Elaine. "Lancelot! Elaine!" She waved them over.

"Gwen, we were talking…." Arthur protested.

"They may have something to add." Gwen turned toward the approaching couple. "How's your day going?"

"This place eases my spirit, Gwen. Thank you," Lancelot noted. "I can't get over the beauty here. It's a good thing that Merlin can be open about his magic at last. He and I both can love our ladies. We have our companions here. Arthur is safely back with us." He bowed to his former sovereign. "The fact that you're happy is a bonus."

"Everyone save the old greybeards are happier since Prince Merlin came to Whitgate." Elaine kept her eyes away from Arthur. She remembered him from the day of her greatest nightmare. She could still see him standing in stone silence as Uther ordered her mother's execution. "I can hope that attitudes change." She shuddered.

"Elaine, what is it?" Lancelot wondered. He turned to her. "What's wrong?"

Elaine bowed her head. "It's nothing, Lancelot. I'm sorry. I won't ruin the day with my troubles. Our guests' happiness is our paramount concern."

"But being good guests means we respect our hosts," Gwen disagreed. She rubbed her forehead.

"What have we done? Lady, how have I wronged you in the previous two days?" Arthur threw his hands up. _Exasperation _raised his voice.

"It isn't just now, King Arthur. It's what happened _before_! You do remember what your father did? Some of us _will never forget_!" Elaine sobbed. She slumped under _Gardenia's _protective canopy. Tears streaked her face.

"Forget what? Father did his best to keep peace with King Rodor and Nemeth. Camelot even protected this place from Cawdor! We…." Arthur started.

Elaine turned pale. Her eyes narrowed. _Anger _blazed in her eyes. "YOUR FATHER CAUSED MY MOTHER'S DEATH! KING RODOR HAD NO CHOICE! IT WAS THE KINGDOM OR HER AND HER KIND! THEY DIED ON THE PYRE OUTSIDE! AND WHY? BECAUSE OF UTHER'S HATE! I WATCHED HER DIE! AND THEN I ENDURED MY FATHER'S ABUSE! BECAUSE OF THAT HATE AND PREJUDICE! SHE WAS A GOOD WOMAN! SHE USED HER MAGIC TO HEAL OTHERS! CAN'T YOU STOP? NOT EVERYONE WITH MAGIC IS EVIL!" She grabbed onto Lancelot and buried her face in her chest.

"Arthur, whatever you're going to say, please don't," Lancelot requested. He held his wife closely against himself. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you. It's him! Even with everything around him being so beautiful…even when everyone risked their lives to free him….even when his own mother gave her life to allow him to be born, HE CAN'T STOP! How Prince Merlin could be so loyal to someone who'd kill him is beyond me!" Elaine lamented.

"I wouldn't have killed him. Exiled him perhaps. But…." Arthur denied. "There are laws and rules."

"You mean prejudice! I can't…! I just can't deal with this!" Elaine stomped her foot on the stones underfoot. She shuddered. Her eyes glowed canary yellow.

Without warning, lily petals and white rose petals rained down from above. Much like a blizzard they covered everything around the quartet.

"Now look what you've made me do! I…I…" Elaine shook her head. Then before she said anything else, she turned and rushed away.

"Elaine! ELAINE!" Lancelot looked to his friends. Then he turned toward the passage where Elaine had rushed into. "Gwen, talk to him. I have to see to her."

"Go after her. I'm sorry, Lancelot. We can speak later," Gwen assured him. After Lancelot had departed, she wheeled on Arthur. "This has to stop, Arthur! It can't go on! Your father's dead! We don't have our kingdom! We have to at least co-exist!" She hissed out a sharp breath. "We want everyone to accept our marriage and my standing. However you aren't willing to change when others need us to? When they want to use their gifts for peaceful purposes?"

"Gwen, she can't even control herself. Look at this!" Arthur brushed the petals from his tunic and out of his hair.

"Arthur, she was upset. She needs to work on her control. Still imagine what Morgana or Morgause would've done in that situation? She didn't hurt anyone. She's working through the trauma from her mother's death and a lifetime of abuse from her father because of her magic. She wants to help. So has Merlin. So do others who happen to be our friends. There are those who abuse magic for their own ends. Can't you see the difference? PLEASE!" She shook her head.

Before she could continue, a Nemeth knight rushed toward them. "King Arthur! Queen Guinevere!" He bowed. "Some of your knights are with our patrol. They wish to see you."

"There now. Cooperation is a vital thing. Now _isn't it?_" She nodded to the knight. "Take us to them. Thank you."

Feeling glad for the interruption, Arthur followed without argument. He still remained unconvinced. However he wanted to deal with his knights rather than deal with bigger issues beyond his control.

What he was about to discover would shock him…..


	11. Knights Encounter Real Arthur

Chapter 11 [In Front of Citadel—A Sixth Turn of the Hourglass Earlier]

Ywain pulled up on his reins. He'd largely ignored the onlookers' rubber necking and stares. _Purpose _kept him focused. _Question _and _Concern _united to prod him to reunite the wayward Camelot knights with Arthur and Gwen. While he maintained a poker face, he pondered the situation's deeper ramifications. _Meleagant announces his intentions, does he? How much longer before he comes for us? Camelot provides him with a suitable staging area for an invasion into Nemeth and Tintagel._

_Malodius _snarled snapping him out of it.

"Hmm? Oh!" Ywain snapped himself out of _Introspection's _hold. He looked back to find the others in the traveling party considering him in turn. "We seem to be here."

"So it would seem," Tristan concurred; a wry smirk spreading across his face. "Welcome to Whitgate, Knights of Camelot."

Nathan regarded the citadel. While smaller than its counterpart in Camelot, its granite walls' presence provided a sense of relief. Besides, despite the recent elevation in status and change of kingdoms, he anticipated Merlin would be sympathetic to Camelot's plight. He largely ignored George's and Wilhelm's respect reactions. "And we appreciate that welcome and the chance to be heard."

"Sir Ywain? What news?" one of the knights on duty inquired.

"Sir Harold, we came across Sir Nathan and several knights of Camelot while on patrol. They have dire need. Can you fetch King Arthur and Queen Guinevere at once? We shall await you," Ywain requested.

"Aye! I believe Master Peter knows where they are. I shall find them!" Harold offered a nod of his head to his senior knight. Then he rushed into the citadel.

Tristan coughed. "Love his boot licking."

"He shows respect for us," Isolde advised. "Protocols are not a bad thing necessarily, Tristan."

"Our King could teach you a few things," Wilhelm muttered.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "I owe Arthur Pendragon a few such lessons myself, Boy. Besides we haven't forgotten our last encounters at Camelot and on the Severn. Mind yourself."

"Wilhelm wasn't with us," George jumped in. "I however saw your Prince and Princess riding the creatures. I still wonder how his connection with them survived King Uther's notice?"

"Prince Merlin was extremely careful, Sir George," Ywain replied. "And be respectful." He motioned toward _Malodius_. "Remember _Malodius _is a magical being as well. He seeks to help you. So do Kilgarrah and Aithusa. So do we all."

"I haven't forgotten your comrades' spite. Neither, I'm sure, have Lady Britomart, Princess Jasmine or Sir Gawain," Isolde reminded George and the other Camelot knights. "I'd advise you to hold your peace."

"Perhaps you'll bring the witches down on us, Lady?" Wilhelm sniped.

"Wilhelm! George! ENOUGH!" Nathan barked. "We are Nemeth's guests. We should respect them. Am I clear? What happened with Princess Jasmine and the others was a travesty. I for one wish to express our apologies. I'm sure King Arthur will do the same once he hears the account for himself. Dismount now!" He climbed down from his horse. Then he walked over to the lion. "I am sorry for their attitude."

_Malodius _glanced at the other knights. Then he rubbed up against Nathan's side and purred like a housecat.

"He accepts me?" Nathan looked at Ywain and the others.

"He senses that you are contrite. You accept him. He accepts you," Ywain assured him. He extended his hand. "Thank you."

"Aye. Thank you for your charity and escort, Sir Ywain." Nathan clasped the other leader's hand.

"Finally some common sense prevails. About time," Tristan observed. He noticed Harold leading Arthur and Gwen out the doors. "And here's your King now."

Nathan kneeled. "My King and Queen!"

George and Wilhelm stared at each other. _Shock _froze them in place. They'd spoken to Arthur just before their last departure to Camelot…or so they'd thought. They'd dismissed their hosts' reports of a False Arthur as misguided hearsay.

"Kneel, You Two!" Nathan chided.

Arthur shook his head. "I appreciate your respect, Nathan. I completely understand their reaction. After all you apparently saw me in Camelot. However I am here as well. It is strange to say the least."

"I can assure you that we're who we appear to be," Gwen assured them further. "Arthur, the knights with Nathan are George, Wilhelm, Richard and Aethelbert. The Troll actually knighted them."

"Troll?" George quirked an eyebrow.

"The one who usurped my place apparently," Arthur clarified. He wondered though how many other things the imposter had meddled in. "I will however respect your ranks and titles as knights, my Friends. For now, Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian will be with us shortly in the throne chamber. We should not keep them waiting. Follow me. Gwen?"

"Right beside you," Gwen agreed. She followed him back into the palace.

"Then it's time," Ywain motioned for his comrades and their guests inside. _Turmoil _continued to brew too much so for his liking. It was time to resolve things.


	12. Back in the Palace

Chapter 12 [Merlin and Mithian's Bedchamber]

Merlin blinked his eyes back into focus. _Doubt _cascaded through his mind. He felt overwhelmed by the goddess' expectations and revelations. He still struggled with the royal apprenticeship. With Rodor incapacitated, he needed to help Mithian with their shared responsibilities. Even with that, he'd need to step up with his sorcerous duties too? _So much! _He rubbed his forehead. Slowly he noticed the bedchamber blurring back into focus. He turned to his Princess. "Mithian, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, my Prince." She collected herself. "We're back in the palace."

"I still have to get used to the mists and the shortcuts." He poured two goblets of water from the waiting pitcher. Then he offered one to her.

"Thank you." She accepted it from him with a twinkle in her eye. "Have faith in yourself, Merlin. You are doing all that you can."

"Then why doesn't it seem that way?" He shook his head. "I never have time to just take things in. I want to learn to be the best Prince for you and our people. I want to be the best warlock for the others like me."

She rubbed his shoulders. She understood his quandary well. "Sometimes life doesn't allow us time to sit back and learn by watching. We just get thrown in and have to learn as we go. We just hope our respective learning experiences don't lead to many bad mistakes. Father had to bring me into the political arena after Mother died. I sat on the royal council and listened. I blurted out a few things. Father coached me in the right way to approach the situations. Eventually I learned how to get through it. Then I kept improving my political acumen. I refined my diplomacy. You did the same as a servant. Be patient with yourself, Merlin. Have faith in yourself. I have faith in you."

"Sometimes I wonder why. I feel so overwhelmed," he admitted.

"Again you're at the first stages of ascending to the throne. I know the nobles think you're my puppet. They feel I'll dominate you so I can have my way." _Sarcasm _accented her deep snort at that thought. "You're anything but that. You have so much potential. I know your heart is good. You're fair and strong. You're my partner and love. We'll help each other."

"I just wish I could do more," he lamented.

"You do more than you know every day." Her lips brushed across his cheek singing _Amor's _delicate rhythms to his heart. "Patience." She embraced him. "We all know. Everyone is here to help you. I'm sure Freya and the others feel the same."

"I'm sure. Sometimes though I wonder if Nimue does," he pointed out.

"She still has ill will over your past dealings. Still the goddess tells her to work with you. She'll do it," she noted. "Just focus on our current problem. We have to help Arthur and Gwen to retake Camelot. Meleagant, this Sorceress and their allies want us dead. Even if they don't, Gawain and his family are right in their sights. We have to stand with them."

"That's the idea." He sucked in a composing breath. "Gawain's a good friend. Besides who else would Britomart harp at?"

She chuckled. A special glint sparkled in her eye. "Who indeed? Why, Merlin, have we noticed something about your surroundings? Perhaps there is hope for you being a Passable Prince after all."

"Maybe because I have a passable Princess with me?" he supposed without missing a beat.

She smirked allowing him the point in their verbal judo. "Maybe." A knocking at the door diverted her attention. "Aye?"

Jocelyn stuck her head in. "Pardon me, Princess Mithian and Prince Merlin. King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and their knights await you in the throne chamber. They seek an audience." She curtseyed.

"It seems the world calls once more. Doesn't it?" he supposed.

"It always does, my Prince. Just meet it with grace and purpose," Mithian declared. "Shall we meet them?"

"Let's not keep the Prat waiting," he gibed good-naturedly. He squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, my Prince. Remember you are never alone," Mithian assured him.

"As I am always with you," he chimed in.

Mithian nodded to confirm that notion. Then she clasped his hand as they walked out into the passage together.

_Duty _best was faced as a team after all….


	13. Observations

Chapter 13 [Somewhere Else]

The triple goddess observed the garden confrontation. _Pity _and _Compassion _moved her on Elaine's behalf. _Anger _burned over Arthur's attitude. _Gratitude _poured over from Gwen's and Lancelot's respective interventions. _Hopefully now Arthur Pendragon will understand._

_Doubt _poured water on that particular flame however….

_He will only see what he has to. Emrys, you must convince him! _She waved her hand in front of the mist portal shifting its focus.

In it, Merlin and Mithian descended the palace's main stairs from the royal bedchambers toward the throne chamber. She rubbed Merlin's shoulder. He shuffled ahead of her; his gaze seeming far away. His feet shuffled. _Indecision _still dogged him.

_You are a leader, Emrys. Act like it! _The goddess' eyes blazed. Then she realized that someone else watched her in turn. _Nimue?_

"Aye, Milady." Nimue curtseyed. She bit back the snarky response. Instead she restrained her frown (for the most part). "Emrys hesitates."

_He has to stand up to the Young Pendragon. They are now equals. Emrys has to realize that! _the goddess fumed.

"His loyalties have always been divided." Nimue rubbed her chin. She could almost hear (yet another of) Freya's defenses of Merlin in her mind. "He allies himself openly with our kind. He is trying to open up. Still his friendship to Arthur Pendragon hobbles him. We can hope that he does his duty."

_That is the catch it seems. Mithian will not allow Emrys to falter. Freya has proven steadfast in that regard as well. _The goddess considered Nimue again. _Disdain weighs heavily upon you. Remember you cannot hide your feelings from me._

Nimue sighed. She hated feeling so exposed. :I mean no disrespect. I speak on my own dealings with Merlin."

_Of course. Much as Experience guides us all in certain ways so too must we be open to new realities. Emrys bridges these views now. He must come to terms with both sides._

"As do Uther's hate ridden followers. Their time is past," Nimue added. Her eyes stared into the floor underfoot.

_Aye. Their flood has swept away a great deal and damaged still more. Even if the overcast lightens, the storm still rages. The unknown Sorceress stirs the pot. Those on the other side refuse to let go. Emrys will need to stand strong. _The goddess opened another portal to her left. _Step through. Our allies need to meet in Whitgate._

"As you wish, Milady." Nimue curtseyed once again. She then turned and disappeared toward her latest errand.

_May the balance be met. _The goddess turned back toward her portal. Her eyes observed the unfolding events at hand….


	14. Arthur's Realization

Chapter 14 [Throne Chamber—A Sixth Turn of the Hourglass Later]

_Activity _buzzed throughout the chamber. Rulers from Britannia met their counterparts from continental Europe and other regions. Nemeth's leading knights both participated in discussions and watched for threats. Servants circulated with wine to keep everyone's goblets full. Nimue, Freya and _Malodius _provided a reminder of magic's presence on both sides.

_Tension, _however, threatened the gathering's cohesion however….

Even though their comrades stood guard around the chamber's outer edges, Josiane and Cligés circulated amongst the dignitaries. Their eyes scanned the crowd discerning ally from hostile party. Their ears caught the tones evoked from those around them. They noted postures and heads turning away from them for the most part.

He sighed. "Perhaps Mother would've been better suited to this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Our claims are far removed from their concern, Cligés." She sipped from her water goblet. "Other than Prince Merlin, Uncle Gawain and Aunt Britomart, few cared about my treatment in Camelot or Boeve's rights for that matter."

"They thought he was dead, Josiane. Now that he's regained his title, Boeve has proven his mettle in Southampton and Camelot. I trust I don't have to debate that with you?" he pointed out.

"Nay." _Gratitude _coaxed a smile onto her face. _Amor _warmed her heart. "Our prayers are answered at last." She spied Fenice conversing with King and Prince Bors nearby. "Fenice is at work already. Perhaps we should follow her example?"

"Perhaps you should, Princess. Then again, you do have your dual role as dignitaries and guards." Prester John approached them. "Our situation is dire for everyone. Have greater faith in that. Much as Mustafa holds Egypt and Ethiopia in his grasp, his alliance with Alys bars Cligés from throne and marriage. Their alliance with the German Emperor and Meleagant presses us and the Franks."

She frowned. "Their infernal scheming threatens everything." She looked again at the milling crowd around themselves. "Maybe the others can overlook their own issues and realize such things?"

"_Prejudice _threatens us all," Cligés lamented. "Much as it did us both."

"Those around us worked to clear that up. _Faith _and _Prayer _dealt with what remained," she reminded him. "We can hope that can do the same here."

"We can hope so." Percival considered the trio. "The threat extends to all of our borders." He extended his hand. "I am Percival, King of Mercia. I would introduce my wife and Queen, Blancheflor."

"Princess Mithian has told us a great deal about you all. Certainly the goddess works wonders to reunite your family again," Blancheflor assured the others. "We wish to help with resolving your issues."

"Your assistance would be welcome." Prester John clasped hands with Percival. "I would take any friends in our struggle to free my land from Mustafa's yoke."

"And mine, Milord," Josiane noted. She greeted Mercia's ruling couple with a bow. "You honor us, King Percival and Queen Blancheflor."

"You are our peers despite being exiles. Your uncle is my brother in arms. To help you is an honor," Percival noted. "And I would never turn down a fellow ruler in distress, Prester John. Certainly Merlin and Mithian can make the others understand that."

"Given Camelot's thinking on magic and the attitudes toward Prince Merlin's position, that will be difficult," Josiane pointed out while adding a shake of her head for emphasis.

Percival stiffened. "Arthur was a fair man as Prince and then as King of Camelot. If it weren't for Gawain, Merlin and Queen Guinevere telling us about what happened, I would find your account hard to believe."

"King Arthur has discovered the difficulties of ruling a kingdom. All of us will go through similar experiences and challenges. We cannot simply impose our will. Nor can we delegate everything to a regent. One has to listen to the people yet be able to steer the politics of the realm. _Priorities _require balance. If not, _Discontentment's _embers will spark _Rebellion_'s flames." Blancheflor motioned around the chamber. "Queen Morgana and King Accolon seek to follow such an example. So does Queen Elena with the Amazons. King Rodor has done that here. Percival and I are building such trust in Mercia. Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian will have to do the same here."

Cligés glanced toward Arthur and the others around Camelot's King. _If only he allows us the chance to do so._

Arthur mingled with his fellow rulers and their courtiers. Several familiar faces grounded him so to speak. Queen Annis informed him of some happenings in her kingdom and along the shared border with Cawdor. King and Prince Bors offered the same where Gaul and Germania were concerned. They also filled him in on the Imposter Troll's sabotage-ridden time in Camelot.

Still _Change _shook his mental moorings. His most loyal knights had departed Camelot for their own endeavors. He knew Percival would rule well in Mercia. He wished Leon and Elyan well on their service in Tintagel. He couldn't believe Rodor still lay in his coma perhaps never to awaken even if he hoped for the best. Still the fact that Morgana and Merlin sat enthroned in other kingdoms really raised questions.

_Merlin as Prince? _He frowned. "Odd."

"What is, Arthur?" Gwen sipped from a goblet.

"I'm in Meleagant's dungeon for four months. In that time, the world, it seems, has turned upside down. Makes me wonder how to fix things," he lamented.

"That depends on what you mean by fixing things." She sighed not really wanting to resume this argument. "Uther's world order is falling apart around us. Those we knew have moved on to other roles. Others have replaced them. Much as you did with the previous army, you will raise those knights up to Camelot's standards. Meantime we may have to rely on our allies."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Relying on Merlin and Morgana? Really?"

She shrugged. "Morgana's on a short leash where the triple goddess and her fellow priestesses are concerned. Accolon and she are doing rather well though so far. As for Merlin, he certainly kept his magic a secret from you. Didn't he? Perhaps he isn't the Idiot you thought?"

"He lied to me, Gwen. How can anyone trust him? He manipulated us," he insisted.

"_Necessity _drove him to do so, Arthur. Your father's and your attitude toward magic compelled the lies and the bumbling routine. You should have knighted him years ago. Frankly Gaius and I could have suggested as much. We were all dependent on him as well. It took Mithian to recognize him for what he is," she clarified. _Irritation _sharpened her tone. _Impatience _rendered her words razor sharp.

"He's got her under a love spell. They couldn't stand each other at first. Gwen, he kept interrupting while…." He saw her eyes narrow.

"Bringing dinner to her and then her mother's necklace to her was incredibly romantic, Arthur." Her smile broadened. Her eyes sparkled as she recalled Mithian's version of the story. "I'm not surprised that he did it of course. Still it wasn't an enchantment. It was just Merlin being Merlin." She rubbed his arm. "He must've followed another brave man's example. That can shatter social barriers."

He rolled his eyes. "I created a monster."

"More like you created each other's monsters. And did it occur to you that Merlin was standing up for me?" she supposed.

He ground his teeth. Of course he recalled Merlin's disagreement over the engagement with Mithian. _"One more word like that and you'll join [Gwen] in exile!" _He looked about for any distraction he could find. Seeing Percival and Blancheflor talking with Josiane, Cligés and Prester John, he found such a way out. "I suddenly remember something to do."

She coughed. "I imagine you have. Arthur, this is important."

"So is righting my imposter's wrongs." He motioned toward the quintet in question. "I believe Camelot owes someone an apology?"

"Now _that _is a proper fix. Thank you." She leaned close to him; her lips brushing _Amor's _approval across his cheek. "After you."

"Follow me." Arthur led Gwen through the crowd. _Lament _and _Sorrow _propelled him forward. Despite the fact that the Troll had committed the diplomatic _faux pas_, he wouldn't allow Camelot to be known for such deeds. He stopped right alongside the royals in question.

Josiane stiffened. She did her best to maintain _Decorum_'s grace toward the others. Still she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge him.

"Arthur!" Percival turned toward his friend and former liege. A big grin spread across his face. "Good to see you free."

"Aye. I am." Arthur embraced Percival. "And it's good to see you with Blancheflor at last. Gwen told me about you both. You could've told me."

"Arthur, I had my duty to you…." Percival started.

"And we have to have balance. Don't we?" Arthur cleared his throat. "Occasional leaves to allow you back in your home village would have been fine, Percival. We would have received Queen Blancheflor with the dignity and respect she deserves at court. I do hope once this business is behind us, you will join us there."

"We shall indeed, King Arthur." Blancheflor offered the royal nod to him.

"We'd appreciate that," Arthur replied. Then he cleared his throat. He glanced at Josiane. "Princess Josiane, I have something to say to you specifically however."

"Oh?" Josiane braced herself for some other insult or barb.

"Have a care, King Arthur," Cligés advised. "She's been through enough at Camelot."

"I agree." Arthur exhaled a composing breath. "I have often said that Camelot is nothing without her friends. Such allies can be here in Britannia. They can also be from distant lands." He turned back to Josiane. "Princess, I am horrified by how you were treated in Camelot. You competed fairly in the tournament. You should have been due the honors of such. Instead that creature allowed you to be disgraced and humiliated. I wish to apologize."

Josiane stared at Arthur. For a heartbeat, _Tempus _stopped in its tracks. _Disbelief _wouldn't allow her to think straight. "You…want to apologize?"

"Aye. If you'll accept my apology, Princess Josiane. That wasn't me. I would never have allowed Edgar or any of my nobles to treat you in such ways. You have every right to be angry. I just hope we can all move forward," Arthur clarified.

Tears brimmed in Josiane's eyes. She murmured a prayer of thanks. Then she nodded. "We should indeed. Thank you, Arthur of Camelot. I appreciate that." She offered her hand.

Arthur clasped it enthusiastically. "You're welcome." _Relief _lightened his mood.

"Good thing Gawain's not here. He'd be looking for a cask," Percival presumed.

"More than likely," Gwen concurred matching eye rolls with Blancheflor.

"In this case, he'd be justified even if some of us would toast with something else," Josiane defended her uncle.

At that moment, Regius stepped to the dais. "Attention, Good Kings, Queens and other Honored Guests! Please take your places at the table! We will begin in a few sands' fall within the hourglass!"

"That seems to be our cue," Prester John interjected. He shook Arthur's hand. "A truly wondrous gesture to set our meeting on its proper course, Arthur Pendragon."

"And may we help you and your kingdom back on your course. Come," Arthur agreed. He led the group toward the meeting table in question.

Let the discussions begin…


	15. Courtyard Discussion

Chapter 16 [Training Courtyard—Half a Turn of the Hourglass Later]

Lancelot wiped _Training's _sweat from his brow. After leaving Elaine with Sarah and Soredamors, he retired to the practice field. _Frustration _and _Anger _frothed in his gut. His sword beat against a wooden training post; its blade occasionally biting into its splintered surface. He resented the continued pain. _How much more do they have to do to her? I can't allow them to expose her to this! _

"Hey, Lance. Think that post has had enough," Gawain supposed. He scooped a cupful of water from the waiting bucket. Even though his throat burned, he allowed his friend the first drink. "Here you go."

"Water?" Lancelot considered the other knight. "I might expect mead or something stronger from you."

Gawain shrugged. "Maybe Brit's having that effect on me. Just don't tell her I said that." He handed the cup over. "Just wish Arthur could get his head out of his arse."

Lancelot gulped deeply allowing the cool water to quench his thirst. "Aye. I know Gwen will not allow his attitude to stand. Still why can't Arthur change?"

"I've been asking myself that same question. Some people are just stuck. Some people try to change. Others have to be dragged into it," Gawain observed. "Guess we're all dealing with things in one way or another." He scooped a double handful of water for himself to ease his own dry mouth and throat.

"_Change _forces its way onto us all." Lancelot sheathed his own sword. "The world opens beyond just Britannia and Gaul." He washed that thought down with another cool gulp. "Look at you. As long as I've known you, Gawain, you were a single knight…just you. No attachments. No family. Just your sword and skill. Now you have a multiethnic family and know of your heritage. Me, I've let my feelings for Gwen go and care for Elaine. Merlin grows as a ruler and husband for Princess Mithian. I can even respect Morgana as a Queen. Nemeth, Tintagel and Mercia can hold their own now alongside Camelot whereas Arthur had to be sole protector."

"Arthur better get that through his head. Leon at least sees the good in magic from serving Morgana and Accolon. Wish the others would." Gawain shook his head. "Loyalty isn't so hard. Is it?"

"Once earned, nay. It isn't," Lancelot agreed. "At least it shouldn't be. _Politics_, however, confound the process."

Gawain narrowed his eyes. Once again, he recalled how Meleagant and his family had harmed his own family for personal gain. "Tell me about it. Another reason to deal with Big Red." He seethed. "Look at what Uther did to Elaine's Mom and Merlin's Dad. Total bollocks!"

Lancelot nodded. He rubbed his friend's shoulder. "Arthur has to deal with that hate. I just hope he can open his eyes."

"On a lot of stuff. What happened back in Camelot wasn't just the fake one. He did his share of crap to sorcerers too," Gawain insisted.

"We all did." Lancelot sighed. "How Merlin put up with it, I'll never know. At least Princess Mithian saw something in him. I just wish King Rodor weren't in his coma."

"You know Merlin. He'll step into those boots. He always does," Gawain affirmed.

"Aye I have confidence he'll do so again." Lancelot walked over to the water bucket. He scooped another cupful and drank it down. Then he scooped a full cup and handed it to Gawain. "Your turn."

"Thanks." Gawain accepted it. Then he noticed Galahad hustling toward them. "Now what?"

"Sir Galahad, is the meeting over already?" Lancelot wondered.

"Aye." Galahad nodded before continuing. "You both should prepare immediately. Check your armor and weapons at the armory. Make sure your horses are ready. We leave at first light."

"That's quick." Gawain whistled. "Guess Arthur's in a hurry to get Camelot back."

"Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian do not want a threat at our back door, Sir Gawain. With the aid of Priestess Freya and her fellows, we will not give Meleagant, his allies or his witch time to counter our preparations. With luck, we will lay siege to the city by day after tomorrow," Galahad declared. He turned back toward the door and disappeared into the passage beyond.

"The time's here," Lancelot noted.

Gawain nodded. He only knew that things needed to be set right. An accounting was needed.

Question was how long would that take?


	16. Realizing Responsibility

Chapter 17 [Physicians' Chambers]

Hunith wiped Rodor's brow with a cool cloth. _Worry _gripped her. For the previous two days, she'd seen little change in him. She observed Merlin's and Mithian's fretting over him. _Given everything that's happening, King Rodor needs to govern. Can Merlin handle it? _She turned to see Britomart grinding away at a wooden bowl with a pestle.

"I pray that Priestess Freya can come up with something," Britomart noted. She'd tried every remedy to help her sovereign. She'd felt his pulse weaken. She'd heard the rasping get lower. "This will need a boost."

"What is it?" Hunith could smell the fragrant floral mix from across the chamber.

"A mix of healing herbs to stimulate blood flow and ease his pain. Given the spell he's under, we can only hope the goddess heals him," Britomart explained. She glanced toward the door. "I want to be able to give Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian good news."

"We all want to see King Rodor on his throne once again. Given everything else, I'd like to see Merlin have more time to learn about this," Hunith lamented.

"Sometimes we have to deal with what's put in front of us. Prince Merlin's a very capable person. I remember his accomplishments as a servant in Camelot. What he's done for my Lady is truly impressive as well," Britomart assured. "I have to have faith."

"At least he has Princess Mithian." Hunith smiled almost dreamily. "Merlin still feels like this is all a dream."

"I'm glad to see it's not. Especially with King Rodor being in this state, the Princess needs all of the support possible," Britomart assessed. She heard the door latch being raised and the door itself swing open. She saw the royal couple in question enter the chamber. "Prince Merlin and Milady." She curtseyed to them.

"Is there any change?" Mithian bit her lip. Dealing with the attitudes in the throne chamber and the rapid preparations drained her. _Hope _pushed her toward her father's side. She so wanted to see even a glimmer of awareness.

"None, Milady. The spell still keeps him in a deep coma. I have a mixture ready. I hope Priestess Freya can bring the last thing I need," Britomart declared.

On cue, the mists formed in the corner. From them, Freya stepped into the chamber. "Pardon me, Lady Britomart. I had to fetch this water from our blessed well. Let us hope it will render the result we seek." She emptied a pint sized vessel into the herbal mix. She stirred it through. "There. It's ready."

"Let's hope," Mithian declared.

"We have to have faith," Merlin assured her. "If that sorceress put him in that state surely the goddess can bring him out of it."

"Indeed, Merlin. Thank you," Freya concurred. She took a wooden spoon. She eased the mixture into Rodor's mouth in small amounts. In between spoonfuls, she washed them down with small amounts of water. "There. Now we can pray and wait." She looked toward Merlin and Mithian. "The goddess has agreed. Nimue and I will assist in moving the armies through the mists. By noon tomorrow, if all goes well, Camelot will be under siege."

"I still can't believe we can get a siege into position so quickly," Mithian marveled.

"With the goddess' assistance, we can." Freya considered Rodor. In addition to the sweat beading on his brow and the shallow breaths, she noticed the pale complexion and clammy quality to his skin. "When you depart, the King should be taken to Avalon. He can be cared for there. With Lady Britomart marching, another will be needed to care for him. Right now rest is the primary treatment for him."

"That would be appreciated. Thank you, Freya." Mithian smiled. "We can hope for a quick recovery."

"It will be a long process at best, Princess. Still we shall see what we can do. Focus on the liberation of Camelot. Then we shall see what the next step will be." Freya opened a portal and vanished into it.

Britomart wrung out a fresh cloth. She placed it on Rodor's forehead. "That will be as much as I can do for now. I can stay with him."

"Nay. I want you to check on your armor and sword, Britomart. Mother, can you keep the vigil for tonight?" Mithian requested.

"I can. Don't either of you worry," Hunith agreed. "Just make sure everything's ready before tomorrow."

_Tomorrow, _Merlin mused to himself. If only the night wouldn't linger overly much….


	17. Balinor Confronts Arthur

Chapter 18 [Heroes' Hall]

Arthur meandered through the palace's granite halls. Normally on the day before a battle, he'd be involved in preparations. He'd check his armor and weapons except that they were already in order. His sword glinted in the torchlight. His knights were either leading their own forces or negotiating with their peers. He felt out of place as a guest….

…especially given that Merlin was overseeing the preparations….

He raised an eyebrow. He understood Merlin's efficiency. He knew his former servant had observed the battlefield and council chamber at his side. He'd watched Merlin grow and develop as a member of the royal household. But to be on the throne? To oversee a siege? And to be married to his former _fiancée_?

It was as if the world had just turned upside down…

_What is Mithian thinking? She and Merlin couldn't stand each other. Maybe Morgana cast a love spell on them? That could be. As likely as Merlin being a sorcerer. _He shook his head. _How can he use magic? He's an idiot. So how did he do this? _He inspected the relics from Nemeth's military past. He admired the sets of armor. He'd heard from his father about the legends surrounding the users of said weapons. _How can Merlin fit into this? _His eyes drifted over the battle image with the dragons. _I can't believe they used dragons._

_Dragons are loyal, Arthur Pendragon. You do understand that. Don't you? _a voice supposed.

Balinor appeared in front of Arthur. _Terseness _and _Impatience _narrowed his eyes. "Merlin has more capability than you know. And he is a dragon lord as I was. You don't understand the bond between dragon and rider. Each feels and understands the other without question."

Arthur shook his head. "I did. Merlin was more than my servant, Balinor. Perhaps if you'd not engaged in such methods…."

Balinor frowned. "You have no right to judge me, Arthur Pendragon. Aye you valued Merlin for what he could give you. The very magic however that makes him valuable you despise. He used his magic in subtle ways for you. At least now he can do so openly."

Arthur coughed. "I still can't believe Father didn't catch him."

"He did so under your nose as well as his. Merlin did have his close calls. He learned discretion. He also discovered his other gifts. His heritage as a lord and knight came to light," Balinor revealed.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Merlin was a Mercian peasant when he came to Camelot. His mother was the same. They didn't know who his father was until we ran into each other."

"I only knew Hunith for a season. I sought refuge in Ealdor to get away from your father. She never knew about all of this for her safety. I never knew about Merlin. Perhaps it was better that way…at least while he was growing up. Village life grounded him teaching him values and work ethic. For all of its shortcomings, time in your service taught him discretion as I said earlier. Now it is time for him to come forward. King Rodor made sure that this is possible. It is time for Merlin to lead," Balinor explained.

"Camelot can lead. _Experience _ says as much," Arthur countered.

"For everyone? You want a united Britannia, it has to be for everyone. Your hatred of magic, magical beings and the old religion renders you incapable of that," Balinor assessed. "Merlin has one foot in each world. He can work things out between parties. Such is the triple goddess' will."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Her will? Father drove the old religion from Camelot! We won't be oppressed by that ancient superstition! We have to move forward."

"Ancient superstition? The goddess continues to guide where she will. You think Camelot immune? Consider, _Boy_, your "kingdom" is overrun. Your precious Round Table is scattered across the Five Kingdoms and beyond. The hatred instigated by your father is being swept away on all sides. A new order is coming into being. You can either be part of that or be swept aside." Balinor clenched a fist. "Nobody should be hunted! All you have is willful anarchy! Morgana has taken on a more peaceful path. Can you?"

"It's all an act," Arthur scoffed.

"The goddess would know that. You, Arthur Pendragon, would certainly know of such things. In fact that is the very reason we're here. You broke your word to Nemeth. Such an event opened the door to everything that has happened. The goddess made good come from your anarchy. It is time for you to come to grips with such things," Balinor lectured.

"And yet you're extinct," Arthur pointed out.

Balinor coughed. "How you have survived _this long _escapes me. When I died, I passed my gift. Merlin holds it now. He and Mithian—it is for them to lead the coalition. It is for them to oversee the new Albion. The dragons will return to their former numbers. The priestesses have already done their service and will do more. Even those whose paths diverge but co-exist have their roles in this new world. Tomorrow you will see this for yourself. Consider that." With that he disappeared.

Arthur rubbed his forehead. Balinor's words pounded at his temples. "How can all of Father's work be undone? I was making a kingdom for all. That goddess wants to shove us back into the past. She doesn't want a world moving forward." He shook his head before heading back into the passage.

_Experience _shoved _Prejudice _and _Progress _together. Rock meet Hard Place…..


	18. Villains' Frustration

Chapter 19 [Camelot—That Evening]

As _Sol's _last light faded in the west, Camelot's occupiers went about their business. Hammers straightened swords. Armorers relinked chain mail and smoothed plate armor. Cawdorian soldiers patrolled the ramparts and throughout the city.

Sadly none of the city's usual trade or business went on. The mercantile booths remained abandoned. Other than the invaders' servants, none of the usuals were seen at the city well. Given that most had fled that was not a surprise.

Still not everyone took this for granted….

The Sorceress stood atop the front ramparts. Her eyes swept across the forest's edge. She knew that her allies prepared for every eventuality. She understood that everything seemed normal. Still _Anticipation _kept her on full alert. Despite the relative calm, she knew the goddess, the other priestesses or even their followers could be magically concealed nearby. For that matter, Arthur, any Camelot refugees and their collaborators could be a day's march away. To make matters worse, Mustafa, Doun and Alys chose to drill their warriors in Cawdor rather than Camelot leaving only a relative few warriors manning the walls.

Meleagant, for his part, had fortified the conquered city with his best knights. They held every bastion and outpost but with each day, that became more challenging. Still his anger shook the city. _Frustration _became increasingly apparent with each day.

She shook her head. While she could deal with any threat, _Trouble _could present itself on any front. Despite defeating Merlin and Morgana, she knew they had learned from that encounter. Moreover they had more experience now. And they had allies of their own. _Meleagant thinks himself secure. He would! _She rolled her eyes. With a wave of her hands, she vanished in an obsidian flash.

[Throne Chamber]

Meleagant slurped from his goblet. Smoke almost seemed to rise from his ears. His eyes flared at the quivering advisors. He fumed over the latest reports. "What do you mean there's NOTHING?"

An older gaunt man dared not look at him. Instead his eyes remained riveted on the floor. His shoulders shook. His tone crackled and came out as a whisper. "We…we only managed this." He picked up a small burlap sack. "We…we did our…."

"Don't say this is your best, Worm!" Meleagant curled his lip. He shook the sack's contents onto the floor at his feet. "A hundred gold coins? This is your best? You are supposed to be EXAMINING and LOOKING for these! LOOK HARDER!" He clenched his fist and then opened it again. "DISMISSED ALL OF YOU!"

The group cowered. They slipped away with hesitant steps whispering across the polished floor. They dared not turn away before rushing away down the passage.

Meleagant stalked about the chamber. He flung his goblet against the wall. "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?"

"Interests dictate others' actions, Dread King." The Sorceress entered the chamber. Her eyes alighted upon the spilled coins. "Meager collections?"

He rubbed his forehead not wanting to rise to her bait. "And your issue is?"

"Same as yours. Our enemies will move to reclaim this place. I hope that the others would reinforce the battlements here before that," she replied.

He curled his lip. "They all talk of grand designs, Lady. Still, for such *formidable* armies, their warriors are woefully inexperienced! My knights can't be everywhere! Cawdor needs defending as well as here!" He coughed. "You know something of our enemies then?"

"Arthur Pendragon attracts loyalty as long as he's alive and out there. The other kingdoms ally against us. Despite Rodor of Nemeth's situation, Nemeth remains a threat. The so-called goddess and her priestesses remain at large," she assessed.

"Vermin all. He sniffed; _Disdain _in his words and actions. "Mithian and her servant lover think themselves equal to me? Pendragon has no army. Mercia, the Amazons and Nemeth have to watch our common borders. I will deal with them. Meantime the goddess and her priestess are your concern."

"I will find them," she vowed. "In the meantime, perhaps we might check on our allies?"

"Aye." He stalked to the door. "ATTENTION!"

"Sire." The knight on guard dropped to a knee. "What might I…?"

"Tell Reynald he is in charge until I return!" Meleagant wheeled about sharply. He stalked across the chamber toward her.

She cast her spell teleporting them away.

The knight rushed toward the courtyard. Much as with the councilors, he had no wish to be on the receiving end of Meleagant's wrath.

_Fear _and _Urgency _did motivate after all…..


	19. Merlin's Moment

Chapter 20 [Following Morning]

As the first oranges and reds streaked the sky, the Sorceress' assumption was bearing fruit. Knights and warriors marched across Britannia. The priestesses moved armies into position with their magic. Some waited for others to meet up with them at certain points. Those others awaited their cue to start toward Camelot.

And in one case, certain parties prepared for their first campaign as leader…..

[Palace Square—Whitgate]

Gawain surveyed the scene around himself. He'd accustomed himself to the grand assemblies prior to battle. In Camelot, he and the other knights of the Round Table had descended the granite stairs and mounted their waiting horses. He'd noted _Reverence's _consideration from the assembled courtiers. He'd appreciated Merlin's checking on Arthur's horse before getting on his own. Then Arthur himself would reassure Gwen and get on his own horse. He lead them out toward whatever challenge awaited.

A sea of crimson to deal with whatever ailed matters…usually Morgana or one of her allies….

How _Change _had turned the world on its head. Morgana now led an allied army awaiting them at the Severn. Instead of a magic-opposed group, the army welcomed sorcerers and magical creatures' assistance. Instead of unified crimson, Nemeth's emerald took charge. Even so the colors, garb and weapons borne by Josiane, Cligés and Prester John spoke to the coalition's international flavor. Arthur and the dozen remaining Camelot knights formed yet another small island in that green sea. The fabled Round Table, while fighting together at Camelot and probably in Cawdor later, now had scattered each member holding a different post and responsibilities. And instead of serving, Merlin stood alongside Mithian leading the whole deal.

Different indeed….

"Leadership suits Merlin. Doesn't it?" Lancelot supposed.

"He certainly got us out of enough scrapes, Lance. I got faith in him." Gawain's grin spread across his face. _Pride _warmed his heart for his friend's accomplishment. "Of course I had to put my best foot forward at the beginning."

"Of course." Lancelot chuckled.

"Was that during the tavern brawl that ensued? You are nothing if not consistent," Britomart snarked.

Gawain rolled his eyes. "Brit, don't start. Arthur and Merlin picked that fight. I just happened to pick their side. I can pick the right ones, can't I?"

"You mean the most chaotic one in a fight?" she supposed.

"Says the one who charged Camelot's walls singlehandedly because she couldn't get enough of me," Gawain retorted without skipping a beat. "Yeah right."

She bit her lip. "If some people would keep themselves out of trouble, some of us might not have to." _Embarrassment _flushed her cheeks bright red.

"She has a point, Gawain," Lancelot added with a knowing smirk. He motioned toward the stairs. "I think we're about ready."

_Yeah? Well I didn't start it. So take that! _Gawain shook his head but did as the others bade. Some things in life just needed to be taken in stride it seemed….

Merlin dealt with his own issues. _Uncertainty _dogged his thinking and mood. He could see the assembled host before him. He sucked in a deep breath to collect himself. He knew what to do. Much as in the council chamber, he discovered that it wasn't as easy as it looked from the sidelines. _Concern _over his subjects' needs overwhelmed him.

_Everyone here understands the risk, Merlin. Let's get on with it! _Kilgarrah lectured.

_A good leader keeps them in mind, Dragon, Malodius _countered.

_Yet it's a balance. _Mithian rubbed his arm. _It will be all right. We are in charge. Father and Arthur cannot lead here. We have our friends. Be secure._

Merlin nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Arthur's impatience and Gwen's support. He sucked in a composing breath. Then he began, "Good knights! Valued warriors and beings of magic! Thank you for standing with us today! Emotions run strong. The past tears at us telling us that we should distrust each other. Old hate would tear at our ranks. I have seen such in Camelot, Ealdor and here. We cannot allow this to happen. We owe it to those who've suffered unduly because of our enemies to stand together and help. King Arthur of Camelot, King Prester John of Ethiopia, Princess Josiane of Alexandria and Prince Cligés of Constantinople are such exiles. We can help them. They will stand with us. FOR BRITANNIA! FOR ALBION!" He drew Excalibur from its sheath and held it overhead.

"AYE! AYE!" the crowd cheered.

"We all risk so much for our peoples' need and respect! We can't let Meleagant of Cawdor and his allies run over us! We take Camelot back! Then we deal with Cawdor and its allies! We end the threat! ARE YOU READY?" Merlin pressed on.

"AYE!" the crowd bellowed.

"We can't hear you!" Mithian added. _Pride _swelled within her.

"AYE!" the crowd reiterated.

"Then we march!" Merlin looked toward the back of the assembly. There he saw Freya and Nimue waiting. _Are we ready?_

_We are, _Freya agreed.

_Accolon and I are as well, Merlin, _Morgana chimed in. _Everyone else awaits you at Camelot._

_So be it. _Merlin motioned toward the back. "Everyone, march into the mists and smoke! You will find yourself in Camelot! For Nemeth, Rodor, Camelot and Arthur! FOR ALBION AND BRITANNIA!"

"FOR RODOR AND NEMETH! FOR CAMELOT AND ARTHUR!" the assembled host cheered. "FOR PRINCE MERLIN AND PRINCESS MITHIAN! HUZZAH!"

"Thank you, Friends!" Mithian expressed. "Go forth! We will see you there!"

The group complied. First the emerald clad knights turned as one. With one purpose, they marched into the mists disappearing from view. Then Camelot's soldiers followed _Malodius' _lead along with Prester John's.

Arthur glanced up toward Merlin. Despite his own feelings toward magic and the previous year's events, he felt secure. He knew Merlin wouldn't harm him (or Camelot) for that matter. "We will be waiting, Merlin." He smirked in the other's direction.

_I know you want to say something, Merlin. Don't diminish the moment, _Mithian reminded him.

_Fine. _Merlin simply settled for a royal nod. Then he watched as his friend and former liege vanished into the mists. "We did it."

"Aye. We did. You did very well, my Prince," Mithian complimented. She looked to Aithusa. _May I ride on your back?_

_I'd like that, Princess, _the White Dragon agreed.

_Kilgarrah? _Merlin asked.

The Grey Dragon sighed. _I cannot refuse a dragon lord, Merlin. Even so, we can make a statement to Camelot much as we did at the Severn._

_Kilgarrah. _Merlin ground his teeth. _Arthur used the portal. That's a step. Didn't you hear what I just said? Let's not start something. Please?_

_I am justified, Merlin. Let Arthur Pendragon deal with that. I am helping for the Greater Good's sake however, _Kilgarrah asserted. He stooped down to allow Merlin to climb up on his back.

_It's a step for all of us, _Mithian noted to ease the situation. From Aithusa's back, she looked down toward Lord Brumenwald and Elaine. "Keep everything in order until our return!"

"We shall, Princess and Princess!" Lord Brumenwald assured them.

"Ready, my Prince?" Mithian called to Merlin.

"Ready!" Merlin replied back. "Kilgarrah and Aithusa, thank you!"

The two dragons flapped their wings and ascended into the early morning sky. Quickly enough, the leagues between Whitgate and Camelot melted away. The Severn blurred by underneath as they cleared the border between Gedref and Camelot.

The battle for Camelot was on….


	20. Preparations and Understandings

Chapter 21 [Main Camp]

Accolon walked around the clearing. He inspected the preparations. He unrolled a parchment map and looked over the routes. He knew it wouldn't be long before the Cawdorians discovered the combined blockade. Frankly the last thing he wanted was a bloody drawn out battle. Still he understood they were at war and had to push the crimson invaders back north. Now he wished that Nemeth's forces could arrive.

_Patience, my Child. Emrys is coming to you, _the goddess assured him.

He nodded. _Thank you, Milady. Camelot, despite being occupied, still is our ally. _

_There is potential there. Perhaps this time the Pendragons' followers will appreciate the true order. We can coexist if we respect each other. All concerned need to deal with their anger and the past, _she declared.

_That would be best. _Accolon noticed the mists congealing to his right. _Excuse me. It seems our forces are here. Thank you, Milady._

_Carry yourself with strength and humility. You serve me. Do it well, _she advised before going quiet.

He put his thoughts in order. _Ask and you will discover. _He walked toward the forming portal.

Ywain stepped onto the grass. He motioned Nemeth's knights to follow him. "Accolon." He bowed.

"Sir Ywain, I'm glad to see you all." Accolon's smile widened as the emerald clad newcomers spilled onto the area. "Where are Prince Merlin and Princess Mithian?" _Morgana? Nemeth's knights are here._

_I'll be right there. Percival, Leon and Elyan are with me_, Morgana advised.

"King Accolon, on behalf of my Prince, Princess, comrades and myself, it's our honor to be here." Ywain added a bow.

Accolon nodded. "I am hopeful that our combined forces will bring a quick end to this siege" His eyes surveyed the emerging army from the midst. Seeing the small Camelot contingent therein, _Surprise _took him for a heartbeat. "Arthur?"

Arthur stepped forward. _Skepticism _and _Relief _held equal parts in his expression. "Accolon, good to see you again." He clasped arms with Tintagel's King before they embraced. "Camelot is grateful for your aid as well."

"It is an adjustment." Accolon regarded the fading mists. "One heartbeat you're in your own land. The next you're here."

"It's a means to an end." Arthur shrugged. "Guinevere and the others wish me to see the good in it as well as the bad. I just hope it works as it should."

"Merlin's helped Camelot enough with it over the years. Morgana would have as well had your father and you accepted magic back then," Accolon reminded him.

"And you can do _that _too?" Arthur motioned toward where the mist portal had been.

Accolon shook his head. "Nay. It's a spell known only to the most senior of the goddess' priestesses. In this case, it saved each of us a day's march at least." He motioned toward the beleaguered city. "We've locked down Camelot. All ways in and out are blocked."

Arthur nodded. He looked back toward his followers. "Randolph, take the others and guard the cistern passage. Let that be our contribution ."

"Our knights will appreciate your support, Sir Randolph. Thank you," Accolon expressed.

Randolph turned to the other knights. "Let's get to it! The sooner this is done, the sooner Camelot is ours once more." He guided them into the forest and toward the trail beyond.

"Are Percival, Morgana, you and I the only rulers here?" Arthur wondered while looking around the camp.

"Nay. Elena is with her Amazon sisters. We were waiting for Nemeth's army to arrive before advancing," Accolon explained. "Now we just need Merlin and Mithian to show up and…."

On cue, two dark shadows swooped over the campsite. Knights and camp followers stopped their activities to look up toward their sources.

Kilgarrah and Aithusa descended out of the clouds. They alighted on the ground next to the conversing monarchs.

Merlin climbed down from the Great Dragon's back. _Thank you._

_One must do one's duty, Merlin. You're welcome, _Kilgarrah replied matter of factly. He glared at Arthur.

_This is Camelot? _Aithusa stared at the spires looming over the treetops. _Fear _gripped her both from the residual feelings there and within Kilgarrah as well.

_Aye. It has its good and bad points, _Merlin soothed. He waited for Mithian to climb down as well.

"Accolon, what is the state of things?" Mithian inquired.

"As I was telling Arthur, Camelot is encircled by our armies. Nothing gets in or out," Accolon replied. "Now that we're all here, we can move up toward the walls."

"We've bottlenecked the usual escape routes," Morgana pointed out as she and her companions joined the conversation.

"Do we know how many knights Meleagant has inside?" Percival queried.

"Our scouts have seen no shift in the guard rotation on top of the walls for the previous two days at least. There is a patrol at dawn," Accolon reported. "Meleagant spreads himself thinly."

Arthur regarded the spires once again. "He may not appear to have many men. Still we should take care. The last thing we want is to be drawn into a trap."

"If we encircle them in all directions, it wouldn't give them the opportunity to outflank us. It would keep them off balance," Merlin suggested.

"It would force them to split their forces. However we would have to do the same," Mithian pointed out.

"Still we do have the forces to accomplish Merlin's strategy," Morgana observed. She nodded. _You do surprise, Merlin._

_I aim to please. _Merlin coughed.

Percival rubbed his chin. "If what Accolon says about the guards is true, Meleagant's forces are spread too thinly to flank us. The walls are their only defense against our numbers."

"We can attack from above," Merlin suggested.

"From above, Merlin?" Arthur stared at him strangely. "And _how_?"

"In the manner Mithian and I arrived," Merlin responded evenly. "The dragons."

"Merlin, I don't want your pets burning Camelot to the ground. Understand?" Arthur dismissed.

"Typical," Morgana groused. "Even now you don't get it, _Dear Brother_!"

"What? I remember what happened before! That creature tried to destroy Camelot!" Arthur rebutted.

Merlin frowned. Much as if he'd eaten a sour apple, his lips tightened. He shook his head. "First off, Arthur, Kilgarrah and Aithusa aren't pets or slaves! As a dragon lord, I am their brother. Secondly we could camp out around the walls and wait out a siege. The townspeople would suffer. Meleagant would have time to bring his army or the Sorceress could do the same. The advantage is ours now. We should take it before we're outflanked by reinforcements."

"We are here to fight, Merlin," Arthur declared.

"What he's saying, Sire, is to bring a quick and decisive end to the siege before reinforcements arrive. We use precise strikes to trap the Cawdorians and any of their allies between us. As long as we're not rash about it, it is a good strategy. She paused. _I wonder who would be that rash, Merlin?_

_Who indeed? _Kilgarrah and Morgana supposed together.

Merlin struggled to keep a straight face. _Says the beings who stormed those walls before._

_Maybe I had my reasons, You think? _Mithian reminded him.

"I agree with Merlin," Morgana chimed in. "If there's a bigger fight, let it be in Cawdor not here. We are all here. Our weaponry's in place. The advantage is ours."

"Arthur, we have the numbers. We can overwhelm them," Percival reiterated.

"Arthur, if I may?" Leon interjected.

Arthur agreed, "Of course. You know I value your counsel, Leon."

Leon rubbed his chin. "I still don't trust magic. Still I've seen the good that can be done with it as well as the evil." He glanced toward his Queen. "Morgana and Accolon rule fairly. They haven't used their sorcery to be tyrants. They just expect people to co-exist with those who worship their goddess. Maybe we should work together?"

"Thank you, Sir Leon. I do appreciate that," Accolon expressed.

"It's time to move beyond Uther's narrow minded blinders, Arthur," Morgana insisted.

Arthur stewed at that comment. Still as Percival and Mithian both shook their heads at him, he let it go for the present. "Perhaps you might use your magic to position some knights inside of the gate?"

"That can be arranged," Morgana agreed.

"And if Meleagant's witch is there?" Elyan doubted.

"She can strike at us out here as well as in there. She ambushed Morgana, Mithian and me in Whitgate. There were Rodor's guards all over the place. It didn't matter," Merlin disagreed. "Much as we came here, she can too. That's why I say press the advantage."

"You do have a point, Merlin," Arthur conceded. "Very well."

Accolon turned to Elyan and Leon. "Advise Queen Elena and our knights to move out. We shall end this sooner rather than later." When the two knights had left, he added. "And you plan to go overhead, Merlin?"

"Not alone he won't," Mithian pointed out. "Someone's got to keep an eye on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Merlin conceded. He fingered the glass vial in his belt pouch. "I have something I have to do first." He uncorked the vial and drank it. Then he muttered the aging spell. His eyes glowed. He spasmed as his hair grew and turned snow white. He hunched over slightly. His eyes narrowed.

Now transformed, Emrys frowned. "Always the contrary one, aren't you? Whine! Whine! Whine!"

"_You!" _Arthur drew his sword. "The one who killed my father!"

"I didn't but you wouldn't understand." Emrys spat back. "I don't have time for this!" He climbed up on Kilgarrah's back. "Let's do this."

"Wait!" Mithian shook her head. She grabbed her crossbow bolts and weapon. Then she rushed toward Aithusa.

"Then get moving already!" Emrys insisted. After she'd settled on the White Dragon's back, he urged Kilgarrah to take off toward Camelot.

"Good luck!" Mithian called back as she and Aithusa followed.

Arthur shook his head. "I still can't believe it. Merlin's a dragon lord? Unreal."

"There are a lot of things you didn't pay attention to, Arthur. It seems Merlin wasn't the idiot we all thought he was," Morgana supposed jabbing him with _Cynicism's _barb.

The siege of Camelot was underway…..


	21. Storming the Gates

Chapter 22 [Walls of Camelot—A Sixth of an Hourglass Turn]

Reynald hustled along the upper walkway. _Foreboding _gnawed at him. He'd done his best to keep order since Meleagant's departure. He'd rotated the forces at his disposal between sentry duty, patrols and rest. He'd insured that Camelot's citizens remained in check. He sent out daily patrols at first light and a rider in the afternoon.

Still his measures wore thin. The residents grumbled. Without their so-called "allies," the garrison lacked numbers to maintain the status quo. Trade had dried up. Dwindling numbers of citizens seemed to walk up and down the cobbled ways every day.

_Can't they see I'm trying? What were you thinking, Sire? What's so important at home that you leave me out here? If this is a test, you should give me enough manpower to keep this place under your thumb. _He gazed over the ramparts toward the clear fields and tree line beyond. All seemed too quiet. His eyes skirted back and forth. A chill wind played with his hair. _Ill At Ease _stabbed at his mind. He heard rapid boot falls echo to his ears. He turned to see Edwin, a relatively young knight, rushing toward him. "Sir Edwin?"

"Commander!" Edwin stopped in his tracks. He huffed and collected his breath. "There…there's smoke."

"Smoke?" Reynald scowled. "I didn't authorize any bloody fire! Where?"

Edwin pointed to the west and the woods. "There!"

Much like in early mornings during _Autumn's _or _Spring's _transitions, _Fog _seeped out of the trees. It crept across the clearing. Bit by bit, it obscured everything.

"Why isn't there fire? Should I ride out and look?" Edwin wondered.

Reynald slapped his hand on the granite to his left. "Don't ride out. Sound the alarm! That isn't smoke! It's blasted magic! We're under attack! MOVE!"

Edwin nodded. _Fear _gripped him. Still he wouldn't show weakness. He ran off as if all of the demons in Hell were on his tail toward the bell tower.

"Sorcery! Where is that witch when we need her? And our King's so called allies are useless!" Reynald composed himself with a sharp breath. "TO ARMS! TO ARMS!" He rushed off in the direction opposite to Edwin's repeating his desperate news. His eyes remained riveted to the encroaching mist.

As he passed them, the knights doubled their attention. Their eyes struggled to pierce the thickening pea soup congealing in front of themselves.

A loud roar echoed through the fog shattering the din.

"Now what?" Reynald spat. He drew his sword. By now he couldn't even see shadows moving through the fog below. Still his ears discerned something else. He heard a sound akin to a giant bird flapping its wings.

Kilgarrah and Aithusa emerged from the fog bearing Emrys and Mithian on their backs. Before the defenders could react, the two dragons swooped over the ramparts. Their tails bludgeoned at the knights. They rained fire scorching other Cawdorians and causing still more to stumble to their deaths far below.

Mithian shot her crossbow with precise result. Her bolts found the adversaries' shoulders or legs to wound rather than kill.

Likewise Emrys threw lightning bursts from his staff. Much as with his Princess, he only sought to incapacitate rather than kill wherever possible. He shook up still more enemies. Then his eyes glowed. "_CADAL!"_

Reynald's arms and knees buckled. He dropped the bow and arrow he was aiming skyward. His eyelids drooped. "Bloody…witch!" He collapsed to the granite underfoot.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU GET?" Emrys crowed. His aged eye surveyed that part of the ramparts. _Maybe now the others will pull their weight?_

_Maybe now you'll take the antidote? I don't want you stuck like that, Merlin! _Mithian chided.

_I agree, Merlin. You have looked better, _Kilgarrah jumped in.

_WHATEVER! _Emrys hissed. He glared down toward the main gate. There he saw a dozen defenders training their bows on them. _Disdain _burned from his eyes and the sniff emerging from his lips.

_Don't even think about going down there! _Mithian directed firmly.

_Whine! Whine! Whine! Course not! _Emrys held his staff up once more. He threw two more thunderbolts toward the knights.

The energy bursts charred the stones. They bowled over the would-be assailants like pins in a future form of entertainment. The arrows scattered like matchsticks. The bows burned from the energy.

_See? All taken care of! _Emrys smirked at Mithian. _Everything's set for Morgana if she's listening._

_I heard that. Don't worry. We'll be right there. Mithian, it's his nap time. Isn't it? _Morgana retorted not giving an inch.

_Aye. That it is. _Mithian allowed herself a smirk.

_Everyone's a critic, _Emrys scowled. He looked over the stones again. His eyes discerned only unconscious and a few semi-conscious knights lying unresisting below. He saw the forming portal not far from the gate.

_Let's get back to the others. Morgana and the other knights will take it from here, _Mithian urged again. As much as she valued Emrys' magic and abilities, she wanted her Prince back as he was.

Emrys shrugged and guided them back into the fog. He and the others had done their share. Now it was up to their allies….

[Just Inside of the Lower Town's Main Gate]

Even as Nemeth's regent couple flew back toward their cohorts camped just under the walls, Freya opened a misty gateway in the midst of the fallen Cawdorians. "The way is clear."

Morgana stepped through with five Tintagel knights, Lancelot and Percival. "My thanks, Freya." She had to give Emrys his due for the result. While a few had died, most of the enemy knights were only incapacitated. "Get the portcullis open! I don't want to be ambushed here!"

"You and us both, Milady." Lancelot rushed up to the wheel with its wooden handles by the metal grated barrier. He turned the spokes as fast as he could to raise the portcullis and open the way to the gate itself.

"Thank you." Morgana focused on the gate. She pointed at it. Her eyes flashed florescent gold._ "__FOSGAILTE GU! LEIS AN GAILLINN, LEANAS GU SO !__" _

A surge of energy flooded through her. From her outstretched hand, a blue flame shot forth incinerating only the wooden beams holding the gate in place but not the gates themselves.

Freya motioned. Behind her, a gale wind momentarily blew down from the upper town. Her effort pushed the now unsecured doors open. "Our part is played."

"One part," Percival declared. He rushed over to his waiting horse and wife. "As I promised."

"So you did." Blancheflor replied with a warm smile. "Your horse awaits."

He grinned while climbing into the saddle. Then he turned more serious as he looked over the Mercian and allied troops.

"The lower town is ours!" Morgana proclaimed.

"Let us make sure," King Bors insisted. He motioned to his son. "Take our best knights and bring back prisoners. I want no stone unturned."

"As you wish, Sire," Prince Bors agreed. He motioned to the other blue clad knights to follow his lead.

"Now we hope that Arthur and the others can take the citadel," Mithian supposed. She glanced toward Emrys. While she wanted him to take the antidote, she understood that the Sorceress' threat made it imperative that he remained in his current state. Still she worried.

And under those conditions, the group set about securing the lower town….


	22. Dungeon Passage

Chapter 23 [Passage Into Citadel's Dungeon]

Below the castle, Arthur and Queen Elena guided their forces down the granite lined passage. Their eyes remained fixed ahead. The group listened for any noise of a potential Cawdorian ambush. Their swords and other weapons remained at the ready. _Stealth _kept their footfalls to a bare whisper and slow pace.

Arthur bit back his concerns. As was the case in past incursions of this nature, his forces remained split. Many of his most trusted knights served other rulers or were the rulers of other places themselves. What remained of his knights either languished in the cells ahead or were the inexperienced followers around himself. He had no idea of what the Imposter had caused inside of the walls or the invaders for that matter. He respected the Amazons' fighting abilities but didn't know their strategies. He wished that _Malodius _had gone with Merlin or Morgana frankly. And relying on sorcerers and magical support? He really didn't care for that….

Uther must have been rolling over in his grave….

"Is it much farther?" Elena whispered.

"Just ahead," Arthur replied low. He motioned with his hand in a downward motion. "We're almost there. More than likely, the dungeon will be guarded."

"You think?" Gawain supposed with _Sarcasm's _barb. "It's another break in. Been here. Done that."

"Now isn't the time for overconfidence." Josiane shot her uncle a knowing look. She turned to Boeve who stood at her side. "I'm ready."

"As am I." Boeve squeezed her hand in turn. "Wherever you lead, Arthur, we're ready."

"I appreciate that. Be ready." Arthur peered around the passage's doorway. Then he looked into the dungeon beyond. He noted three knights standing guard. Two others played at cards or dice. He turned back into the passage. He held up six fingers. Then he drew his sword.

Elena nodded. She motioned toward the door.

Arthur set his jaw. He rushed into the dungeon. "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Before the guards could react, he'd flipped the table onto the two game players pinning them underneath it. He grabbed the keys from one of them. "I'll get the others!"

"Not alone you won't!" Gawain disagreed. He knocked one guard out with his sword hilt and wounded two others without hardly breaking a sweat. He frowned. "That's the best Big Red's got?" He rolled his eyes.

"He has a point, Arthur," Elena agreed. "Matilda, keep watch. If there are any prisoners, we'll have them freed shortly."

"Aye, my Queen," the Amazon Second in Command concurred with a bow. "Sisters! We can't have an ambush that way." She positioned herself and a half dozen Amazons there. For her part, she removed the table from the two Cawdorians. She held her sword ready. "Don't be foolish! Surrender!"

_Malodius _snarled adding a growl for emphasis. His emerald eyes sparked _Menace's _message at them.

The two Cawdorians looked at each other. Their faces turned pale white. Seeing as they had no choice, they did as they were told. Slowly they got up and handed over their weapons.

Josiane touched the stones around the unconscious trio. With a thought, she turned the granite to a sticky substance. "That will hold them."

Arthur scooped keys up from the floor. "Randolph, Jacob, you're with me!" He pressed down his passage. His eyes scanned the cells. "Knights of Camelot!"

"Sire?" a blonde haired man asked hesitantly. He pressed his face against the cell's bars to look closely at Arthur. After months of being around the fake Arthur, he wasn't sure if the rescuer was the real thing or not.

"Aye, Sir William! It's me!" Arthur grinned. With a twist of his wrist, he turned the key in the lock and pulled the door open. "Can you fight?"

"For you, Sire, aye!" William agreed. "Martin, Rivold, Peter and Samuel are at the other end of the hall. I saw them dumped in there before they dragged me here. Those prats hanged the others."

Arthur sighed. _Outrage _and _Mourning _burned in his gut. "They will be avenged, William. Rest assured."

"Here's a sword for you. Good to have you with us," Boeve declared. He handed one of the captured Cawdorians' blades to him.

"And you, Sir Boeve, I…." William's eyes widened at the sight of _Malodius _and Josiane. "Still they're here…?"

"Aye. Not a word about them, William. They're our friends on this day," Arthur admonished. He offered a shrug. "Let's see to the others."

William nodded conceding that fact. _Camelot being saved by magic? What would Uther think? It's illegal! _He saw Gawain glaring at him. "You have a problem?"

"Do you? You heard him. Stuff the comments. Let's finish this!" Gawain lectured. He stomped off after his former liege.

_The world is turning upside down! _William followed the others' lead. By the time he'd reached Arthur's side, the King had liberated the other remaining knights. "Are you all right?"

"We are, William. You?" a man mountain with salt and pepper hair wondered.

"Let's rout the rest of the Cawdorian vermin. Then you can ask me," William retorted.

"My sentiments exactly!" Arthur proclaimed. He opened the dungeon door and jumped into the passage beyond. Before he knew it, he was crossing swords with a particularly big crimson knight. He also saw ten more rushing toward him. "I NEED HELP IN HERE!"

"ARTHUR! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Gawain imagined the lectures from Gwen, Merlin and Mithian over letting Arthur be that reckless. He and the others heard the clanging of swords.

_Malodius _roared and bulled his way ahead. Leaving Arthur and the knight crossing swords, his claws and girth gouged and rent at chain mail and skin alike. He bit down on surcoats and flung opponents into the walls. He spat in disgust. Toward Arthur, he offered a slight shake of his head.

"Way to go, Blood Lion!" Gawain cheered. He coughed. "See, Arthur? Not all magic's bad. Come on!"

"That remains to be seen, Gawain. I see Merlin's taken you in," Arthur retorted.

"Aye he has. Just deal with it. Let's get your castle back. Then we can argue over a pint already!" Gawain fired back. He turned to Josiane. "And you're not telling Brit either!" He rushed down the passage with the others.

Arthur shook his head. _What is this world coming to? _With that, he led his knights down the passage along with their allies….


	23. Parting Shots

Chapter 24 [Two Turns of the Hourglass Later]

Between the triple paths of advancement, the Cawdorians stood no chance. While a few accepted Arthur's offer of clemency, most chose the fight on. Those diehards ended up meeting their end on Nemethian and Mercian sword points.

So ended Cawdor's occupation…..

[Throne Chamber]

Arthur inspected his throne chamber. He'd lowered the Cawdorian banners. He ordered George to wipe down the throne. He sent the knights out to the four corners of Camelot with word that _Normalcy _ruled the roost once again.

_Normalcy? Really? _He quirked an eyebrow at that notion. He wondered how many more times he'd need to fight to keep hold of this chamber. Besides everything had changed while he was that spell-induced trance. His most trusted Knights of the Round Table wore different surcoats. Magic was something to at least be considered as a tool instead of vilified altogether. That went for the sorcerers as well. _Father must be beside himself wherever he is! _He shook his head over how Merlin was one such sorcerer besides being a dragon lord _and _Nemeth's crown prince. _Makes me wonder what else he can do. I can't believe it! How is Merlin smart enough to use magic when he can barely avoid stepping in a chamber pot? I still don't see what Mithian sees in him. _

"Arthur?"

A smile widened across his face. His eyes sparkled. He turned to find Gwen watching him in turn. "Sorry. I didn't hear you come in. How's everything around the castle?"

"Everyone's hard at work getting things straight. Given that Meleagant was here for several months, it might take some time to get everything back. It will happen though." She shrugged. "Merlin was even letting Rupert and Cassandra know about your preferences."

"Rupert and Cassandra?" He narrowed his eyes. Part of him admittedly hoped that the whole adventure was a bad dream. He wanted to find himself next to Gwen in their bed one morning. Merlin would be blundering about as usual. Gaius would be fixing potions and at his side in the council. His knights would be back on the training field again.

"Your new maid and valet, Arthur." She looked at him. "You would prefer George?" _Skepticism _raised her eyebrow and lit in her eye.

"Nay! I'd rather be back in that dungeon." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Man talks incessantly about polishing silver."

"Then what's the problem? Arthur, we've seen a great deal of change. People come and go. Merlin was here for a decade. He discovered that part of himself. Time to let go," she advised. "But you can't. Can you?"

"SPPT! As if? Merlin can barely keep from tripping over himself! I…." Arthur started.

"And yet he's a Prince now and our peer. He's happy and leading his own Round Table. He's accepted. We'll need him against Meleagant and the others, Arthur." Gwen motioned outside. "Morgana and he just about broke the siege by themselves."

Arthur was about to counter that point. Then he noticed Merlin and Mithian watching him from the chamber. "Well don't just stand there! Come in! Come in please! I'm sure you heard that?"

"We did, _Sire_," Mithian replied with an obvious edge to her voice. _Annoyance _burned in her eyes. "Nemeth just sacrificed a great deal. A thank you would be nice."

Merlin shrugged. "It's Arthur being Arthur, Mithian. Just consider the source."

"PARDON ME? What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur demanded.

"It means you take a great deal for granted, Arthur! That's what," Merlin replied. He had to compose himself. For years admittedly, he had to bite his tongue hard and repeatedly for _Duty's _sake. Now he felt it was time to let go. "Aye you're King of Camelot. Still if Morgana's rebellions and this mess taught you one thing…or should have taught you that….it's that you can't just rule by your own agenda. You have to consider _everyone_! You can't force people into places for your comfort. Listen to your nobles and friends. You'll need to before this mess is over."

Mithian smirked. She rubbed her Prince's arm. _Very well put, Merlin. Very well put indeed._

"Merlin, we're back in the castle. Camelot's ours again. It's over," Arthur assumed.

"Arthur, you're such a prat. The battle was too quick." Merlin shook his head. "We swept aside 200 knights. Meleagant, his allies, their armies or the Sorceress were here to oppose us. They're waiting for us in Cawdor."

"And we'll deal with them," Arthur assumed. "They have their coalition. We have ours."

"Arthur, please take what Merlin's saying seriously. We need to consider everyone's feelings. Isn't that what Camelot's about?" Gwen begged.

"We've agreed to reconsider Father's laws on magic. Haven't we? Let that be a concession," Arthur pointed out.

"A first step, Arthur. People shouldn't have to hide who or what they are. Uther, for all of his strengths, brought about this nightmare with his anger. You can be so much more, Arthur. Just think on that." Merlin sucked in a deep breath.

Arthur nodded at Merlin's observation. Once again he was forced to recognize Merlin's knowledge and experience. Still the insight startled him. "You do have many layers to you, Merlin. Much more than I might have guessed."

"I had to keep some things close to the vest. Part of your father's legacy," Merlin replied.

"A legacy that no longer needs to poison things. Let's move into that new age," Mithian implored.

"It will take time. Still…" Arthur hedged.

"But what? You keep losing this castle and Camelot because of your treatment of the old religion. Their discontent provides an opening to anyone with a grudge against you. Maybe if you don't give them that opening, this place might be more secure? Just a thought." Merlin exhaled. "We've got to return to Whitgate. We need to check on King Rodor's condition."

"I hope he recovers. He's a fine king," Arthur complimented.

"We hope so as well," Mithian agreed. She smiled and offered Arthur a slight nod of the head in appreciation. "Just keep what Merlin said in mind. Cawdor and its allies are still a threat. We should be alert."

"And we will be. Thank you for your help," Gwen expressed. "Our doors are open to you."

"As ours are to you." Merlin embraced Gwen. "Just keep the Prat out of trouble."

Arthur cleared his throat. "And who is the Prat here?"

"We'd best be going." Mithian hugged Gwen. "It was good to finally get to know you. We will be talking more with Meleagant's threat looming."

"And Morgana?" Gwen wondered.

"Aye Accolon and Morgana will be in those discussions," Mithian indicated. "We need each other. She is trying to redeem herself."

"We'll see. Still you all should come for a visit. No tension or battles. Just a good time. We can sponsor a hunt for you, Mithian, if you'd like?" Arthur invited.

"I'd like that. We'll need to find something for Merlin." Mithian smiled at Merlin. _I know you don't care for the hunt. _

_I appreciate that. _Merlin smiled. "Take care, you two. Until we meet again." He stepped forward and put his arms around Arthur.

Arthur returned the embrace. "Take care of her, Merlin."

"Always. You do the same for Gwen. Remember if you need us, call," Merlin responded.

"We will. Thank you," Arthur accepted.

Merlin nodded. Taking Mithian's hand in hers, he led her from the chamber. Once down the passage, he noticed Freya waiting for them. "I tried."

"We know you did. It was a good effort, Merlin. The goddess appreciates that." Freya's eyes glowed. She waved her hands and created the mist portal. "Step through and find yourselves in Whitgate. Everyone else is waiting for you back there."

"Thank you, Freya. Is there any word on Father?" Mithian expressed.

"No change." Freya frowned. "We can only hope. We'll talk again soon on that."

Merlin smiled. He nodded to the High Priestess. Then he led his Princess into the mists and disappeared from view.

_Let's hope for good things on all fronts. _Freya looked around. She wanted to believe that a new order was possible. _If only it could be so. _Then she disappeared from view as well.

And so it went….


	24. Foreboding and Consequence

Conclusion

[Somewhere Else]

Freya stepped back into the goddess' chamber. The role she and her fellow magical beings played in Camelot's liberation warmed her heart. Still Arthur's continued hesitation toward accepting magic dampened her mood. _Even with our help, he still doesn't get it!_

_And you really expected anything different? _Nimue interjected telepathically. "Arthur Pendragon is his father's son. He's only tolerating our kind out of necessity. As always, he will slide back into his old willful habits."

_Sadly this is true. _The goddess strode into view. _Indignity _weighed on her features and shoulders. _As with his sire, Arthur Pendragon will never truly understand. As such, he cannot be the High King of Britannia._

"But Merlin thinks Arthur's the one to bring about Albion!" Freya supposed.

"With his views of our kind?" Nimue coughed. Her lip curled. "Better Merlin or Accolon if our Lady so wishes." She turned to the deity. "If such be your will."

_Emrys should be the one. He and Mithian grow toward that point. Still he needs to embrace who and what he is. Such things cannot be simply granted. They have to be earned. In the coming trials, Emrys will have to face crushing pain and tribulations. He will face the rogue Sorceress soon. How he responds will be very telling, _the goddess clarified.

"If he takes his magic seriously enough," Nimue groused.

"Merlin does! At least Mithian and Rodor allow him to practice openly!" Freya countered. "He can emerge in his own way.

Nimue shrugged. _Still she defends Merlin. She can't get over him! Can she act against him if necessary?_

The goddess nodded. _The fate of Albion may depend on his being able to do that, Freya. Let us hope. Soon we shall see…. _She turned back toward her view portal leaving the priestesses to their thoughts.

[Whitgate]

Merlin stood at the northern window. Since Arthur's restoration, all had been quiet…almost too quiet. He and Mithian had gone about their business. They'd met with the council. They'd heard cases in Rodor's chamber. They'd overseen drills for the knights. In between, they managed to sit with Rodor in the Physicians' Chambers.

Still he worried about her. After he'd nagged her repeatedly, she relented to a short hunt. She needed a break. The woods' pristine beauty would allow her to work through such things. In return, she expected him to watch over things there.

_This will help her. _Merlin gazed over the tree tops. He imagined his Princess pursuing an elusive stag or maybe even a dove or pheasant. Perhaps some time with Ywain, _Malodius_, Lancelot and Elaine would allow them _Bliss' _measure in that spot at least. Perhaps they could all relax.

Still his eye wandered farther north. Far beyond the visible greenery, Cawdor brooded over recent events. He could almost feel the Sorceress' necromancy emanating from there. Much like being along the Hampton coastline, her high tide pushed toward his shore. In addition, Meleagant would want revenge for losing Camelot. Doun, Mustafa and Alys, despite not devoting soldiers to the recent standoff, still craved blood. And on the other side, Gawain, Josiane, Count Boeve and Cligés harbored vendettas of their own.

What a headache….

_Arthur should listen! Hopefully he'll play his part when the time comes! _Merlin sucked in a heavy breath. As had been the case from the beginning, he wanted his former liege to understand magic's positive aspects as well as the negatives. Sadly he had to concede that Arthur might never do so wholeheartedly.

_Now this is something! You losing faith in the Young Pendragon? What will the bards and minstrels say? _The Sorceress strode from the shadows.

Merlin stiffened. Once again he'd allowed her to get close to himself without being able to stop her. Still he wouldn't show weakness. He wheeled about. Firmly his eyes met hers. "Wish I could say this was a surprise. What do you want?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Compensating now, are we? I admire the strong front but _really_? You…."

"I asked you a question." His eyes burned into hers.

She sniffed. "Such impertinence! I could crush you like a bug if I wanted to, Emrys. If I wanted to, I could've placed sufficient forces in Camelot to resist your knights. You were right in that regard. Camelot is a small loss in the grander scheme of things."

He rolled his eyes. "Now who's putting on a front? How many times has Camelot been invaded because it is a prize?"

She shook her head. "You mean Morgana's invasions? The prize was the ability for our kind to be free of the Pendragons' stupidity, Emrys. It is a city much as this is. No more no less. Nay. It was my test for all of you."

"Test?" He stared at her.

"Aye. I _allowed _you to take that pile of rock back. I wanted to see your capabilities." She nodded. "I was impressed with your potential."

"And Meleagant doesn't care? If he knew, he'd kill you," he presumed.

"All he can do is rant and play at war. Oh he's doing that. He wants to kill me when we're done using each other. I allow him to have his illusions. He can _think_ he's in control. Whatever." She shrugged and sniffed. "I manipulate the others. I will bring about my own ends when it suits me." She snapped her fingers allowing a few orange sparks to burn over them. "All part of my endgame." She frowned. "He's a tool much as Rodor and Mithian are. They are beneath us. Learn that."

He shook his head. He glared at her. "They are fellow beings we share the road with not bugs or our slaves. We can't do that!"

"If it wasn't so endearing, your naivety would grate on me more." Her eyes glowed blood red. She muttered a chant in a language he'd never heard. "_Motivation _will show you the error of your ways."

"What did you do?" he demanded.

She smirked at him. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Emrys. Until our next meeting, you will have time to ponder that. You will come to understand what your attitudes have brought about." She disappeared in a ebon flash.

Merlin slumped against the wall. He exhaled allowing his nerves to surface. He'd stood strong against her. He told her what she needed to hear. _Dread_, however, numbed his thoughts. _What did she do?_

_She will reveal her machinations in due time. In the meantime, well done, Merlin, Malodius _declared.

_Thanks. I did what I could on behalf of the kingdom. I couldn't give in to her or show weakness, _Merlin noted. He drank from a goblet of water. _Is the Princess all right?_

_She's taken a stag. She's pursuing a fowl of some kind, I believe. We will be back soon, my Prince. She wanted you to know she is pleased with your stand against the Sorceress, _the lion informed him before going silent.

Merlin nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck. He knew _Malodius _was right. His stand against the Sorceress had been the right thing to do. He had to draw even a faint line against her attitude. Still her words nagged at him. _What did she do?_

At that moment, a knock came from the door. Hunith stuck her head in. "Merlin?" Her eyes seemed heavy. Her shoulders slumped slightly. Tears streaked her cheeks.

He stiffened at her appearance/. He recalled that only the most dire of circumstances would reduce her to that state. "Mother? Mother, are you all right? What is it?" He rushed over to her.

Hunith shuddered. "Merlin, I…I don't know how to tell you this…."

"Tell me what, Mother? Are you hurt? Is there something else?" His mind spun in dozens of directions.

"It's Rodor." She bowed her head. "He's gone."

_Realization _slammed into him like a wagon drawn by out of control stallions. "He was getting better! He…."

She sighed. "Britomart and I thought he was improving. He seemed to be. Then about a quarter turn of the hourglass ago, the King sat up suddenly in bed. His eyes bulged. He screamed. His breathing went ragged. Then he slumped back to the mattress and his breathing stopped. There was no pulse." Her eyes watered again. "I'm sorry, Merlin. We don't understand what happened."

"I do." He bowed his head. "This is what she meant!"

"She? Who's this she?" Hunith demanded.

"That sorceress. She was here." He sucked in a deep breath.

_Merlin? What's wrong? _Mithian broke in.

_We need you back here. Mother just told me. It's your father, _Merlin informed her.

_My…father? What?_ It took Mithian a few heartbeats to process his meaning. She trembled. Her hand lost its grip on the crossbow. She slumped down against the oak she'd been standing by. _I'll get the others and be right there. This was her work. Wasn't it?_

_Mithian, please. _

She sobbed for a few heartbeats. Then she bit her lip. _Duty _and _Strength _pulled her to her feet and marshalled her will. She reapplied the Mask of State. _We will speak on this further. You did nothing but what you were supposed to, my Prince. _

_I failed, Mithian. She… _he protested.

_You stood up to her. Even if I couldn't be there, I was with you. I couldn't be prouder. This IS NOT your fault, Merlin. I know you're blaming yourself. You did what you could. We will speak on this later. For now, we must be strong for our people and Nemeth. I love you, Merlin, _she assured him.

_And I love you. _He turned back toward his mother. "Sorry."

Hunith seized onto him tightly. "There is nothing to apologize for! He was so good and kind to us, He loved you as a son,"

Merlin choked back several sobs. His eyes watered. "He opened the door. He respected Father when few others did. Now Mithian and I have to carry on without him. Whatever I'm feeling, I have to bear this burden for Mithian and the kingdom's sake. I have to do this for the people."

Hunith wanted to say something about balancing his needs against that of the Greater Good's. Still she knew Merlin was correct. She had to resist _Instinct. _She had to let him heed _Duty's _call. "Let's go to the Physicians' Chambers.

He shook his head. "You should go, Mother. I need to be at the door for Mithian and the others when they arrive. I…" An icy chill seized him.

_FOOL! Did I not warn you? Your pathetic attitude brings more pain. Now pay, Emrys! PAY! _the Sorceress spat.

He chose to say nothing in response. Instead he meandered through the door and into the passage. He put one boot in front of the other. He plodded down the passage and toward the stairs beyond. _Anger _and _Vengeance _pounded at him. Still _Amor _and _Obligation _pushed him beyond such things. He had to shelf his own pain. He had to be there for his beloved Mithian. He wouldn't give in. This was a matter bigger than himself.

In such ways, he stumbled through the fire…..

[Cawdor—Meleagant's Castle]

Far to the north, Meleagant stalked about his council chamber. He fumed over the loss of Camelot and many of his best knights in the process. For all of their talk, his allies hesitated to contribute knights or arms toward the common goal. He understood that his enemies massed their own efforts against him. _No matter what, they will not get a league of Cawdorian soil! Not a league! _He brought his fist down on the table shaking the entire room in the process.

"Such rage." The Sorceress observed from her places within the shadows. Much as she'd revealed to Merlin, she allowed Meleagant to fume and spit his rage. She wanted _Frustration _to distract the tyrant. "You should show some patience."

"Everything comes apart at the seams. How can you even think of patience?" he ranted. _Incredulity _raised an eyebrow above his right eye.

_Annoyance _flicked in her eyes. "Aye. I said patience. I visited Nemeth and dealt with the Prince and Princess. They're paying a dear price for their victory."

"Oh? And _what _would that be?" Meleagant ranted. "What could be so dear to them?"

"That old fossil, Rodor, is dead. Let them deal with internal issues in addition to making war. They might be fighting their own nobles as much as against us. Let's see how strong the girl and her peasant lover really are. Meleagant." She rubbed her chin. Of course she wasn't going to let him know of Merlin's true potential. _Let him think Merlin some overreaching idiot._

He considered her again. _Acknowledgment _and _Respect _forced a nod from his head. _Possibility _opened new avenues for them to exploit.

"Now you get it. This could allow us to drive deep into Nemeth itself. You and the others get your forces together. Then we'll see if the Brat Princess and the boy can hold their kingdom together much less their coalition," she proposed.

Meleagant savored her words. _Triumph _warmed his heart. He could almost feel Whitgate's mourning and sense of loss. _This is only the beginning. We will send them to meet the old man soon enough. Them and you, Pretty Boy! _He grinned wickedly. A plan began to gel in his head.

The gauntlet had been thrown. _Mourning _would have her season. Then transitions would be underway. Transfers of power would have to happen. Still the goddess' observation would need to move ahead as well. After those had happened, _Reprisal_, _Justice _and _Vengeance _would have their due.

What that all brought about would steer Albion's course for good or ill…..

THE END (for now)


End file.
